Meant to be
by DPIH
Summary: Set in season five after Lilly gets shot and Scotty and her have grown closer
1. Party time

Disclaimer: I don't own cold case if i did Scotty would never would have slept with Chris and he and Lil would have gotten together already

MEANT TO BE

cHAPTER ONE: Party time

The cold case squad were all over at Scotty's apartment on a warm friday night to celebrate his birthday. Lilly was in his kitchen getting herself another beer when she felt a familar presence behind her.

"I thought I told you not to sneak up on people Valens" she said unable to hid the amusement in her voice.

"Just gettin' another Beer Rush, no law against that is there?" He asked standing so close behind her she felt his hot breath on her neck and she shivered. They had been spending alot of time together outside of work lately in the last few months since she'd been shot and she felt so much closer to him. Turning around to face him she he smiled at her and she felt her heart flip and she swallowed hard. Scotty moved in closer and lowered his head towards hers and instinctvely she moved towards him. Thier lips mer millimeters apart when they heard someone clear thier throat behind them and they jumped apart.

" Hey guys" Miller said the amusement was evident in her voice and Lilly blushed furiously and Scotty turned away so Kat couldn't see he was just as red faced.

" Just comming in to say goodbye Veronica not feeling to well so I am going home" Kat said and Lilly nodded

"Okay Kat see you on monday" She repiled softly as Scotty composed himself and turned around to wave goodbye to her. They followed her as she walked back to the living room and watched her moved out the door waving goodbye to the others. Stillman rose off the couch and turned to face the others

" I think I am going to go aswell" he said

" I walk you out John" Jefferies stood to leave with his old friend waving goodbye to their younger colleagues. Scotty sat back on the couch and Lilly delibrately avoiding his eyes sat on the chair opposite.

" Well I am off" Vera said awhile later "I am exhausted" he stood up and walked towards the door.

" Hey don't offer to clean up or anything" Scotty replied sarcastically

" You got Rush she's a girl, she clean up" Vera replied shooting a look at Lilly and she pick up a pillow and fired it at his retreating back and it hit the door.

" I help you clean up Scotty" Lilly said walking to pick up the pillow off the floor.

"Nah Lil its cool I clean up tommorow" Scotty said standing up and walking over to her. Her eyes still on the floor she moved to pick up her bag.

" Well I guess I go then, its getting late" She said finally meeting his gaze

" You don't have to go Lil" he said softly moving in closer to her he raised a hand to brush a lock of hair away from her face and his thumb caressed the skin of her cheek. She felt her heart race and the sudden rush of heat around her body she swallowed hard as he lowered his head towards her his lips parted. Thier lips met softly at first and then grew more hurried as Lilly started to respond. She felt his tounge slip in to her mouth and she pulled back.

" I am sorry Scotty I just don't think this is a good idea" Scotty's hand left her face and he sighed.

"I thought you wanted this too Lil, you can't tell me you haven't notice whats been happening between us over the last few months" Scotty said softly and tears began to sting her eyes.

"I do but our friendship means alot to me and I can't risk losing you to" a single tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away.

" Lil I aint going anywhere" he moved in again " I really care about you Lil" his head lowered towards hers and thier lips met again. Her hands moved behind his head her fingers threading through his raven hair. He deepened the kiss snaking his touge out to massage hers.

"You wanna stay over lil" he asked against her lips and she nodded they stummbled towards his bedroom shedding clothes as they went. They collapased on his bed and he rolled her underneath his hands rooming over her body and she moaned as he began massaging the breast his other and moved down her flat stomach and between her thighs. Her breath caught in her throat as fingers brushed over her centre.

"Oh god Scotty" she groaned and her hands sliped over his over his slick shoulders and around his neck. His hands lowered her underwear over her hips and his lips began kissing a trail down her neck His tounge licking the sensetive spot under her ear and she groaned again.

He broke thier kiss brieftly to stare at her.  
"Lil are you sure about this cause we can stop now....." She silenced him with a kiss and she felt him grin against her lips.

"Yes I am sure" she replied

He got off the bed and moved towards the dresser to get the box of condoms and as his back was to her he hadn't noticed she to had gotten up to move behind him until he felt her arms sliding around his waist pushing a kiss in the nape of his neck and one hand move down to his boxers slipping it in and feeling his erection growing. He groan and almost dropped the box. He turned in her arms and they started backing up to the bed again, Lilly giggled at as his lips moved to her neck but it quickly turned into a soft moan as they fell back to the bed. Scotty removed his boxers and tearing open a condom he rolled it on, Positioning himself over her entrance he slid into her slowly.

"SCOTTY" she cried out as she felt him move inside of her and he whispered her name against her pale skin. He upped his pace and Lilly shifted her legs onto his hips so he could reach deeper inside of her.

"This feels so fucking good Lil" He moaned and her lips sought his as waves of pleasure washed over her and her nails dug into his back. Scotty's thrust became harder and she fell into the most intense orgasm of her life. Her muscles contracted around him and the thrust even faster into her. Lilly felt him lift her hips and she cried out at the new angle and with one final thrust he split himself into her and his arms gave way as he fell against her.

"That was..." was all he could manage Lilly traced absent circles over his back

"Yes it was" Lilly kissed his forehead and he managed to raise his head long enough to kiss her lips before he rolled off her.

Lilly rolled over to snuggle up to him pillowing her head on his chest. " Happy birthday Valens" she smile and drapped a arm of his chest and tangling he legs with his.

"Thanks Rush" wrapping his arms around her he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep and she soon followed lulled by the rhythm of his heart. 


	2. Family Dinner

Chapter two: Family Dinner

Scotty awoke first on that saturday morning and looking down at his partner asleep in his arm he couldn't help a smile that spread across his face, This was positivley the best birthday of his entire life. Lilly's eyelids fluttered open and raised her head to look at him.

"Mornin Lil" he said as he lowered his head to kiss her.

"Morning Scotty" she sighed happily and made to get up.

"Where do you think your goin'" He asked pulling her back down to his side.

"I gotta get home and feed the girls they'll think I forgotten them" Lilly answered

"But Lil, its my birthday and I wanna spend the day here in bed with you" He said lustily rolling her over on her back. She giggled and pushed him off her

"I am serious Scotty I gotta get back home" she noticed the grin slid off his face and ran her hand through his hair. "Do you wanna come with me?" She asked and he nodded

"Hell yeah" He said " But I need a shower first, you wanna join me?" he wriggled his eyebrows sugestivley and she giggled again.

"Uh-huh" and the got out of bed and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her with him until they where engulfed in steam of the hot shower.

Later that morning they headed over to Lilly's apartment and he sat down on her couch as she fed her cats. Tripod and Olivia giving Scotty a look that made his skin crawl. She reappered from the kitchen and sat down beside him.

"So what do you want to do today?, Its your birthday after all" Lilly asked snuggling into the warmth of his body as he drapped a arm around her.

"Well I've got a family dinner thing tonight at Mike's, you..err..you wanna go with me?" He asked uncertinley. Lilly considered his invitation for a few minutes before lifting her head off his chest meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, I'd like that" she answered and she kissed his cheek "What time is this party of yours start?" She asked moving her hand over his chest and down to the waistband of his pants and his breath hitched as she started to undo his jeans.

"Ummm...Its..at four"He said distractedly and he felt the familar stiring in his loins as he reponded to her touch.

"Good, Cause that means we have time" She said standing up and moved towards the stairs. He got up and followed her up the stairs to her bedroom where they spent the rest of the afternoon.

At 3:00 Scotty sat up swung his legs over the side of the bed, Reaching down for his boxers.

"Hey get back here" Lilly said sleepily patting the bed beside her. Scotty shook his head as pulled on his jeans.

"Nah Lil I gotta get ready for the party, I pick you up in thirty minutes" he reached down for his shirt as she came up behind him wrapping her arms around him.

"Why don't you stay here a little longer and we can drop in at your place on the way" She whispered in his ear her hands travelling down to his jeans and playing with the waistband.

"Lil...no...I.." He tried to fight her off but as her hands ran over the front of his jeans lowering his zipper.

"I am sorry Lil I really should go, we can pick this up later" he removed her hands from his waist and threw on his t-shirt. Lilly sighed as he left the bedroom and headed for the shower. She was putting the finishing touches to her outfit when he knock on the front door.

"Hang on Scotty, Come in the doors open" She called from the bathroom and he opened the door and stepped inside her living room.

"Lil" he called out

"In the bathroom be right out" he sat down on her couch next to Tripod, The cat seemed to give him a "what the hell are you doing here" look and it sent shivers down his spine. Lilly came out of the bathroom and walked over to him and he stood up a look of utter shock came over his face she was gorgeous. She was wearing a black dress that stoped just below her knees and it hugged her slender body in all the right places and was low cut, tastefully so but still it gave him all kinds of desires.

"Lil, you look really hot" Scotty's eyes travelled over her body he never seen her in a dress before and damm if they didn't suit her.

"Really, wasn't sure what kind of party this was" Looking over to him she noticed he was in a black pinstriped shirt and jeans " Mabey I am a little overdressed I go get change" She was about to move towards her bedroom but he grabbed her pulling her towards him wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No don't, you look fantastic" he kissed her gently "we better go" He said reluctantly moving towards the door taking her hand.

They arrived at Mike's a little while later and Scotty came around to her side of the car.  
"Ready"

"As I ever be" She replied a little nervously and he wrap a arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"You'll be fine baby" he walked them to the front door.

Scotty knocked on the door and a man answered it.

"Hey man happy birthday" He pulled his brother into a hug.

"Hey Mike, This Is Lilly Rush my partner, lil this is my big brother Mike"

"Hi nice to meet you Lilly" Mike extended his hand to her and she shook it " She's pretty hot bro how do you get any work done around her" Lilly blushed and Scotty shook his head

"Should I go tell Allie what you just said sure she'll love the fact your checking out other women, besides Lil aint' avalible" Scotty said proudly Mike noticed his brother's arm around her waist and he smirked

" What were you going to tell me Scotty" A woman appeared at Mike's side and smiled at Scotty " Happy birthday" She said kissing his cheek

"Thanks Allie, Its nothing this Is Lilly, Lil this is Mike's wife Allie" the women shook hands.

"You guys want a drink" Mike asked as they followed him in.

"Yeah, thanks " Lilly replied and Scotty nodded so Mike moved off to get them drinks. It was only then that Lilly noticed there were alot of people here and she was starting to panic. As if sensing the change in his partner he pressed a kiss to her temple

"Its okay Lil" He led her over to an older couple chatting animatedly away in spanish

"Hey Ma, Paps" Scotty said hugging the little woman

" Hello Scotty , Happy birthday baby" His mother said and his father shook his hand also wishing his son happy birthday.

"Guys this is Lilly, Lil my mother Rosa and my father Ramiro" Scotty said introducing her to his parents. Lilly smiled and was hugged my his mother.

"So you are the famous Lilly he talks about you alot and let me say you are more beautiful than I expected" Lilly blushed furiously and looked over at Scotty and he was blushing just as furiously.

"Ma your embassing me here" his mother smiled

"I am sorry Mi jo" just then a little boy came running over and threw himself at Scotty

"Uncle Scotty" he cried hugging Scotty around his legs and Scotty laughed picking him up

"Hey Em"

"Who's that?" Emilo asked pointing at Lilly

"That's Lilly, Li this my nephew Emilo"

"Is she your girlfriend?" he asked looking up at his uncle. Scotty wasn't sure what to say he and Lilly hadn't talked about what they were doing if he was honest with himself he would say hell yeah she's my girl but he didn't want to scare her off so he just said.

"Were friends Em and we work together"

Scotty took Lilly around the room introducing her to his numerous relatives and friends she was starting to get overwhelmed so when Scotty was talking to a friend from his old high school Lilly slipped out onto the back deck and lent against the railing. She stood there alone in the cool air, she hadn't noticed Allie comming up behind her until she spoke making Lilly jump.

"They are a little to much when they are all together hey" She said smiling

"Just a little not used to so many people" Lilly sat down on the deck chair "Just wanted to get some air" she sighed

"So... whats going on with you and Scotty, Cause I know he says you are friends but the way he looks at you I can tell cares for you"

Lilly froze and looked up at Allie she thought there was no point in denining it. She sighed "Well I don't know what we are, we are deffinatly more than partners and friends but we haven't really talked yet" Just than Scotty came out to the deck.

"Hey there you are Lil I was looking all over for you" Then he noticed Allie "Do you mind if I talk to Lilly alone for a minute" Allie nodded and left. Lilly shifted uncomfortably and he came over and knelt in front of her.

"Lilly I don't know about you but yesterday was fantasic and I want more of that" He paused to look at her and found her smiling back at him he had never called her Lilly he had always shorten it to Lil and the way she used her whole name made her heart race she moved closer to him and kissed him passionatly. He was shocked at first but soon he was responding to her kisses breaking it to move to sit beside her.

"Scotty I want more too" he brushed a hair off her face and kissed her again.

"So we are going to give..us..a try" He asked hopefully and she nodded. Yes this definalty was the best birthday of Scotty's Life.

A/n Hope you like this so far i will try and get chapter 3 up soon let me now what you think or any sugestions thanks

" 


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: I still don't own cold case if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction I'd be writting real episodes.

Chapter 3: Revelations

They headed back into the livingroom the unable to hid they happiness that both of them felt. Scotty was extatic, He finaly had Lilly Rush as his girlfriend something he had been dreaming of every he started working with her. Lilly in turn had finally thought she found someone she could trust not to walk out on her when things got tough.

"Oh good was just about to get you two, Dinner is ready" Mike said

"Great I am starvin'" Scotty replied " Had a big workout this afternoon" He beamed and Lilly blushed looking at the floor.

He lead Lilly over to the enormous table laden with delious looking food. "Ma is the best cook in the entire world you love this" He said handing her a plate and grabbing one for himself. As Lilly looked over the dished trying to decide what she was going to eat Scotty had already heaped large amount of food on his.

"You've got enough food to fed six people there Scotty" She teased and he chuckled.

"Hey gotta build up my strength for tonight" He whispered suggestively on her ear. She blushed and playfully punched his arm when she noticed his parents were standing right behind them.

"You do relise your parents are standing right behind us right?" she asked and he blushed and turned around to she his mother giving him a knowing look

"Hey Ma..er..looks good" He pointed at the food on his plate before moving away. Lilly laughed at his embaresment and after loading up some food on her plate he moved off to join him a on the couch. Lilly ate in silence watching her looking around the room at the numerous people all chatting away happily to each other in spanish. Although she knew basic spanish she had no hope of following the conversations, Scotty leant over and kissed her cheek.

"You okay Lil" He asked her and she smiled and nodded.

"Just like listening" She said and he grined.

"I translate for you if you want"

"Nah, its okay" Lilly stood up and carried her empty plate into the kitchen where she saw Rosa starting to wash the countless dishes.

"Dinner was fantastic Mrs Valens" Lilly said putting her plate down

"Thankyou dear, But please call me Rosa" The old women replied beaming up at her.

"Can I help wash up?" She asked

"No dear you are a guest" Rosa replied " But please sit down and we can get to know each other" Rosa jestured towards the table and Lilly sank into it.

"Tell about your self" Rosa replied drying her hands and sitting down beside. Lilly sighed she didn't really feel comfortable sharing information with anyone but this was Scotty's mother and if her relationship with him was going to work she had to try.

"Well what do you wanna know?" She asked causiously Rosa smiled at her.

"You don't really feel comfortable sharing do you" Rosa replied reading Lilly's insecure body language.

"No, but its fine I mean we should get to know each other for Scotty's sake so ask me anything" Lilly awaited to be questioned starting to feel like one of her suspects.

"Do you have any sibling?" Rosa asked

"A younger sister.. Christina..we aren't close haven't spoken to her is a few years I don't even know where she is" She shifted uncomfortably in her chair remebering the last time they spoke. When she thought maybe could put the past behind them until she found out she was sleeping with Scotty. She had eventually forgiven Scotty but she told her sister to get out of her life for good and Chris had seemed to obey her.

"Oh" Rosa answered and taking in her change of mood she knew better not to push for details.

"Are you close to your parents" Lilly paused before anwering

"Well my father left when I was little and my mother died a few months ago of liver disease."

"Oh you poor thing, you have not had it easy my dear" Lilly let out a shakey breath and sniffed a single tear rolling down her cheek "Don't cry mi hija" a warm loving hand came to rest on her shoulder, Lilly look up at her. Scotty came into the kitchen to see what happened to his girlfriend and he saw her crying and his mother comforting her.

"Whats..going on" He asked a worried look came over his face glancing between his mother and Lilly, Lilly wiped her eyes and glanced over at him.

"Its nothing" she stood up and walked over to him "I am just tired" she kissed his cheek and wiped a tear off her face, Knowing she was not telling him the entire truth but knew better than to push it.

"You wanna go" He asked her softly

"No, I can't ask you to leave your own birthday early" She said sheepishly

"Nah Lil its fine" he kissed her forehead" he kissed her forehead " Ma, Lil and I are gonna go " His mother nodded and moved to kiss her son.

" Usted toma el cuidado de este mi hijo que es bueno para usted y usted y es bueno para ella" She told him and Scotty smiled at her.

" si, Mama que conozco y voy a" he replied kissing his mother on the cheek and leading lilly out.

"What did she say to you?" Lilly asked curiously

"She told me that we were good for each other" Scotty smiled taking her hand

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I knew that already" He pressed a kiss her cheek and she moved into his warmth and sighed

They arrived back at his apartment a few minutes later and they fell onto the couch both exhusted.

"Wanna watch some tv Lil" Scooty looked over at her and she yawned.

"No I think I might go to bed...you comming" she asked him

" Be there in a minute baby" he said as she stood up and moved towards the bedroom and he sighed his mothers words whirling around in his head, Lilly was good for him and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved her with all his heart. He got up and moved to follow Lilly to the bedroom.

A/n Hope you like this chapter I will try and post a few more chapters soon and thankyou for all the positive review i appreciate them. 


	4. Not so lazy sundays

Disclaimer: I have said It before and I say it again I don't own Cold case unless Cbs wants to sell the characters to me for $5 and a large supply of Jolly rancher.

Chapter 4: Not so lazy Sundays

Scotty awoke on Sunday morning, he looked over at Lilly sleeping peaceful a slight smile on her face. He lightly kissed her cheek and grabbing his boxers and t shirt he headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

He had a craving for pancakes, so he got out all the ingredients and set to work. He wanted to surprise Lilly with breakfast in bed and his mothers pancake recipe never failed. He often made it for himself on a weekend but this was the first time since Elissa that he made them for a girlfriend.

Lilly was woken by a soft kiss on her forehead and the smell of freshly cook pancakes.

"Hey beautiful bought you breakfast in bed" Scotty said softly and Lilly's eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"Smells good" she replied sitting up as he placed a tray in front of her and handing her a coffee.

"Rocket fuel and pancakes" he said before climbing into bed to join her. she slipped her coffee, It was super strong just they way she like it. Digging a fork into the fluffy pancakes she took a bite.

"These are delicious Scotty" She said around her mouthfull and digging the fork in again she fed hi a bite.

"Ma's recipe never fails" He replied "So what do you wanna do today" He asked her taking a sip of coffee.

"Maybe we could just stay here" She said and he chuckled

"Sounds good" he took the tray from her and placed it on the floor.

"Hey I was eating that" She said in mock anger.

"We got plenty of time for eatin' later" he kissed her passionately and pushed her back onto the bed and her hand snaked around the back of his head. Scotty moved his hand over her breast and began to gently massage it and she moaned softly. Lilly's hand slipped down to grab the hem of his t-shirt pulling it over his head breaking their kiss momentarily.

Scotty moved his free hand over her hip and brought her closer to him pressing his growing erection into her centre and she let out a gasp which was quickly stifled by his lips. She lifted herself off the bed slightly to deepen the kiss her tongue moving against his as he lowered his boxers.

Grabbing a condom off the bedside table he rolled it on. Lilly wrapped her long legs around him and fliped them over and he chuckled. She lowered her self onto him and he groaned as she began to move slowly.

"Oh god Lil" he moaned and he clutched at her waist and she rocked her hips into him. "That feels so damm good" Lilly gradually moved faster her hands splayed out on his chest and he raised himself off the bed to kiss her. She fell into an orgasm and screamed his name "Scotty....holly crap" She moaned.

"Oh...God Lil" he panted as the rhythmic of her muscles around him sent him over the edge. She fell onto his chest and he kissed her forehead.

"That was amazin' baby" he said breathlessly as she rolled off him. All she could do was nod and she snuggled into him draping an arm over his chest. They lay there together for awhile content to just stay in each others arms all day until the ringing of Scotty's phone made them jump.

"Dammit" He said angrily rolling over to check the caller id "Crap its Boss" he said as he flipped it open "Valens" he said sitting up.

"Sorry to call you so early on a sunday but something has come up need you down here" Stillman said

"Yeah sure Boss be there as soon as I can" Scotty said moving off the bed and grabbing his boxers.

"Great, could you swing by Lil's she her phones off and she's not answering her home phone" Scotty looked over at Lilly and grinned.

"No problem Boss, I think I know where she might be we'll be in soon" He hung up the phone and crossed to the bed.

"Boss wants us on a case" He said moving over to his closet to grab a suit.

"Damm we have to swing by my place so i can change" Lilly said standing up and picking up her discarded underwear and dress.

"You could wear that dress again, you looked hot" He said wriggling his eyebrows at her and she laughed

"No wear to put my gun" Lilly replied crossing the room to kiss him. she saw watched as he picked out a shirt to go with the suit he'd chosen.

"Don't wear the white one, wear that black one with the white pin-strips you looked sexy in that" she said picking out the shirt from his closet.

"Really" he said sugestivly "Sure I won't be to distractin'" He kissed her again.

"I try my hardest to concentrate on work" she said in mock seriousness.

They headed over to Lilly's apartment so she could change and fed the cats before they headded to the PPD. When they arrived they saw that they weren't the only ones that were unhappy to be there.

"Whatda we got Boss" Scotty said throwing his coat off and tossing it on his desk.

"Sorry to call you all in on a Sunday, A convenience store was robbed last night they shot the clerk bullets recovered match a cold case, a Phillip Davidson was shot outside of his home august 12 1981 " Stillman handed Lilly the file and she opened it looking at the crime scene photo's

"Someone really wanted this guy dead he was shot 6 times point blank" Scotty said disgustedly reading the Me report Lilly handed him

"Few suspects, went cold after a few weeks" Vera said reading the report over Lilly's Shoulder.

"Says here his father disowned him shortly before his death because married an African American a mrs Claudia Blake"

"Lets see if she remembers anything about that night" Jefferies and he and Vera headed out the door.

"Lil and I will go see dear old dad see if he talked to his son before he died" Scotty said grabbing his coat and heading for the door. Just when they were leaving Kat came running in closely followed by Veronica.

"Sorry Boss couldn't get a sitter for Veronica can she stay in the break room promise she won't get under your feet" She said appologicely

"That's fine with me Kat" Why don't you head off with Scotty and Lil they'll fill you in I get Veronica settled.

"Thanks boss" Kat hugged her daughter and raced after her colleagues.


	5. Opening old wounds

Disclaimer: Don't own cold case or it's characters soooooo wish i did though. But then doesn't every fan.

Chapter 5: Opening old wounds

Scotty, Lilly and Kat arrived at the Davidson's house fifteen minutes later and headed for the door. An old man opened the door as they approached a concerned look on his face.

"Can I help you?" He asked

" Yes sir I am detective Valens, These are Detectives Rush and Miller are you Andrew Davidson?" Scotty looked at the man that turned his back on his son and he felt an immediate dislike for the man

"Yes, why?" the man looked at Kat and shot her a look of disgust that she returned in full force.

"We wanna to talk to you about your son Phillip, about his murder in 81" Lilly replied

The old man shifted his gaze to Lilly "I talk to you and him" he said indicating Scotty "But I am not talking to her" He pointed to Miller

"Sir, Detective Miller aint going anywhere so either we talk here or we can do it down at the precinct" Scotty replied icyily

The old man sighed " Fine come in I guess" he shuffled off in to the cool of his house and they followed.

"When was the last time you saw your son Mr Davidson?" Lilly asked as the old man sat in his easy chair.

"The day I kicked his sorry, treaterous arse out of my house about three years before he was shot" the man replied without the faintest trace of remorse.

"Was it just you and him before...you kicked him out" Scotty asked taking out his notebook.

"His mother died when he was three, I raised him by myself"

"Why did you kick him out?" Miller asked finally breaking her silence

He refused to look at her instead staring at Lilly as if she was asking the question.

"He married a woman I did not approve of" was all the man said

"Because she was black?" Millers anger was in every syllable.

" Yes, and I never spoke to him again so I don't see why you are waisting your time with me" The man struggled to his feet "In fact I want you to leave now" he pointed to the door.

"Thank you for your time, sir" Miller said the last word as if she was spitting venom out of her mouth and the three detectives left.

"What fucking Bigot" Miller spat as they left his house.

"Lets hope Vera and Jefferies had some luck" Lilly said

Across town Vera and Jefferies were knocking on the door of Phillips wife. A middle aged woman opened it.

"Can I help you?" She asked softly

"Yes, We are detectives Vera and Jefferies we wanted to talk to you about your late husbands murder"

the woman's face fell "You finally caught the bastard that killed him" She said with the faintest hint of hope that she thought was lost

"No, but we had a new lead can we come in" Jefferies inquired and she nodded stepping

"What have you found out?" She said sitting down and gesturing for them to do the same.

"A armed robbery went down last night, ballistics matched the bullets to the same gun that murdered your husband so we are looking into his case again. When was the last time you saw your husband Mrs Davidson?"

"Please call me Claudia. the last time I saw Phillip was a few hours before he died" tears started to whell up in her eys and she took a deep breath " He was on his way to work"

"Where did he work" Vera asked

" At the convenience store on the corner" Claudia replied

" Can you think of anyone that had a grudge against your husband Claudia?" Jefferies looked up from his notebook.

" You mean apart from his father, no everyone loved him" She reached over a pick up a photo frame " This was taken a few days before he died" she handed it to Jefferies

Claudia and Phillip were sitting on the couch a new born baby in Phillips arms.

"My daughter will never know her father, I want you to catch the son of a bitch who did this to Phil, whoever it is"

Vera handed her a card " If you can think of anything eles call us down at the Department"

They all arrived back at the department at the same time and quickly relayed the information they had gathered to Stillman.

"The father was no help claims to not have spoken to his son since he kicked him out three years before" Scotty said slumping down on in the seat by his desk.

"Wife says he worked at the local convenice store maybe a disgruntled customer took it out on Phillip" Vera said

"Nah, that many shots close range, looks more like someone who he trusted to get that close you aint exactly gonna stand there when someone pulls a gun on you' Scotty replied

"I Think we have done all we can for today all of you head home and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow" Stillmann announced and the detectives nodded Kat heading off to the break room to get Veronica.

Scotty and Lilly walked to his car and glancing around to see that they were alone scotty pushed her against the car kissing her and she smiled and draped her arms around his neck.

"You know what I was thinkin'" he asked breaking the kiss resting his forehead against hers

"I have a pretty good idea " she said suggestively and he chuckled

"No not that, although now that's what I am thinkin, I was just gonna say that I think that this..You and me.. I think that keepin this a secret is gonna be hard especially when you look like that" he said looking her up and down and she giggled again.

A/n Try to post a couple more chapters before i go away please let me know what you think so far, or any suggestions you may have. thanks


	6. Keeping Secrets

Disclaimer: Still dont own anything

Chapter 6: Keeping Secrets

They arrived back at her apartment a few minutes later and practically ran up her stairs sheading their clothes as they went. They fell on her bed she released a moan as he moved his lips down her neck. His hands moved quickly down her chest ripping off her bra and burying his face in her breasts kissing and licking over her soft mounds.

"Holly crap Scotty" she gasped and she felt him remove her panties. Lilly had never wanted anyone this badly and she lowered her hands to tug on his boxes. She felt his errection hot and heavy against her thigh and she shifted her hips pressing herself into him and he groaned against her chest. Pulling him back up to her lips as his hands moved over her hips drawing her closer. He lowered himself into her and releasing simulatneous moans the pair began to move together.

"Fuck this feels so good" Scotty cried out and he upped his pace reaching deeper into her with each thrust. Moving her legs over his hips so he could reach even deeper inside of her she raised her head off the bed to steel a passionate kiss from his lips.

"Oh god Scotty... Harder.. Please... Harder" He obey her breathless request and moved faster inside of her and after a few more deep thrusts she screamed his name as she her orgasm washed over her. Scotty desprately tried to hold on longer wanting this moment of pure pleasure to last for ever but her muscles were clenching around him and exploded inside of her collapsing onto her chest completely spent.

"That would have to have been the best sex of my life" Scotty said rolling off her and gathering her up in his arms.

"Me to, that was mindblowing " She replied kissing his chest and snuggling further into his side and the couple drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

Monday morning they dragged themselves out of bed and after a quick stop at his apartment Lilly and Scotty headed into work. Walking into the break room for some of her morning Coffee Lilly tried desperatly to focus on the long day of work a head of them and replaying sexual escapades from last night over and over in her head wasn't helping, "Dammit" Rush she mentally scolded herself "focus" .

"You alright Lil, You look a little distracted this morning" Jefferies said comming and grabbing himself a cup of coffee and a doughnut.

"What.." she snapped out of a particularly mental image and found Will waving a hand in front of her face.

"You in there Lil?" He asked

"Sorry, yeah I am fine" she walked back into the bullpen and spotted Scotty purusing the case file at his desk, She noticed the look of concerntration on his face that until recently she'd bearly noticed but now she found incredbliy sexy "Oh dear god this is gonna be a long day" She told herself as she sat down at her desk.

"Morning all" Kat said cheerfully as she made her way to her desk.

"Hey Kat" Lilly replied

Stillman came in from his office and greeted his team and assigned them their interviews for the day. Scotty was heading out with Vera to talk to Phillips old boss and Lilly was some what relived that he would be gone for a few hours and she could concerntrate on work. She and Kat were to locate some of Phillips old friends to see what they could remeber

Scotty and Vera arrived at the convinence store and the bell chimed as they walked through the front door.

"We would like to speak to Mr Sheppard" Vera asked the young girl behind the counter.

"I get him " and she walked out the back into the office. She returned after a short while followed by an old man.

"Yes can I help you gentleman?" he asked

"I am Detective Valens and this is Detective Vera where from Philly homicide we wanna talk to you 'bout an employee of yours from 81 a Phillip Davidson"

"Phillip, Wow I haven't heard that name in a long time" he said and he sighed "Best damm worker I ever had he was great with the customers they all loved him" he continued "Thats why we were all shot that he was killed could imagine anyone wanting Phill dead"

"We were wondering about the last time you saw him" Vera asked

"The night before he died he was working late to help me out, I was out back and ... wait I remember I heard yelling I came out the front and Phillip was arguing with a man and the guy was yelling back telling Phillip telling him never to contact him again and that he was no son of his"

Scotty and vera shot each other a look "Phillips's father came in? did Phillip say why?"  
Vera asked

"Phillip said he called him about the birth of his daughter and that he would like it if he came and met her"

"Thanks for your time sir, we will be in touch"

Scotty and Nick headed back to the PPD and a informed Stillman of what they had got from his boss.

"Looks like the father lied, bring him in I want to see if in light of this new evidence he might be willing to change his story"


	7. Office romance

Disclaimer: No ownership here

Chapter 7: Office romance

Andrew Davidson sat in the interrogation room his hands in his lap when the door opened he looked up and rolled his eyes when Jeffries and Miller walked in.

"Why did you lie to us Mr Davidson?" Kat asked sitting down across from him

"I didn't lie" he stated looking at the table

"You said that the last time you saw your son was Three years before he died" Jefferies replied comming to stand behind him

"It was the last time I saw him" he was starting to get nervous now

"His old boss says the night he died you came into the convience store and you had an argument with him" Kat's eye bored into Davidson's and he finally looked up to meet her gaze and she saw for the first time regret in the tires old eyes.

"Okay I saw him that night, he called me and told me I was a grandfather and he wanted me to meet his daughter, I did go to the convince store and we did have a fight but I didn't kill him. I regret that day... his mother told me to look after him.... they were her last words to me and I failed her I pushed our son away" the old man broke down and began to sob uncontrolably

"Did talk to him again that night Mr Davidson" Jefferies asked

"Once more I told him that I was sorry and that I wanted to meet his wife and daughter and he told me he would call me tomorrow. The next day the police came to my door and told me my son was dead."

Miller showed him out of the department and came back to the others.

"I don't think he did it" Kat said "He was making up with his son, he was willing to put the past behind him and even if he wasn't I doubt he would have wanted his son dead"

"I agree he 'ain't our doer" Scotty sighed

"Well what now" Lilly said slumping down at her desk

"Why don't we see if Claudia's family were accepting of Phillip, its possible one of her relatives is our man" Vera said and he and Jefferies headed off to talk to Claudia again, Kat went to get lunch leaving Scotty and Lilly completely alone together for the first time since that morning.

"I am gonna get some coffee, you want some Lil?" he asked

"Yes coffee would be great" they walked into the break room and Lilly busied herself getting their mugs off the shelf when she heard him close the door and come up behind her his hand fell to her waist.

"Scotty...this is not a good idea what if someone comes in" he ignored her and his lips came down on her neck.

"Well maybe we should go somewhere where they won't find us" he murmured against her skin she turned in his arms and stared at him was he serious, here at work but before she could say anything his lips were on hers.

"Scotty we can't do this here" Lilly said breaking the kiss reluctantly

"This is like torture" he said the frustration in his voice evident

"Tell me about it, but we have to behave when were at work. If IAD finds out what's happening they could transfer us out" Lilly pulled his arms off her waist.

"Well how about tonight, you and me dinner at that little Italian restaurant and then back to my place for.....desert" his eyebrows wriggled suggestively and she giggled

"Sounds good"

They made their way out to the bull pen and sat down at their desks looking back over the case notes. An hour later the squad sat around Lilly's desk eating the Chinese takeaway Kat

Brought back and Vera and Jefferies were going back over what Claudia had told them.

"Says it was just her and her older brother Mark, Her parents died when she was little and mark took care of her" Jefferies said

"She gave us the brother's address but she reckons he wouldn't have done it" Vera said around a mouthful of chicken and fried rice

Kat rolled her eyes "Do you think you could swallow before you speak" she said disgustedly

"We should go talk to the brother' Scotty said

"Apparently his won't be back till tomorrow but I called his office they said we could stop by in the morning" Jefferies said handing a piece of paper to Scotty with Mark's work address on it.

"Zavier and Klein" isn't that one of the biggest law firms in Philly he said

"He is a junior associate there" Vera said

At five o'clock Lilly left, If the others found this strange they didn't let on and when Scotty left shortly thereafter the other decided they would also call it a night there wasn't much they could do until tomorrow anyway.

Scotty knocked on Lilly's door a couple of hours later and finding it open he let himself in.

"Hey Lil it's just me where are you?" He called out

"Be right down" she answered and he sat down on her couch next to tripod stroking the white cat between its ears and she purred happily.

"Guess you ain't so bad" he said to the cat as she moved closer to him rubbing her head on his leg.

"Making friends" Lilly replied teasingly as she came up behind him and kissed the top of his head. He looked up at her and smiled and his eyes travelled over her outfit, holly crap he thought to himself. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that hung just above her knees and she topped it off with matching heels which made her gorgeous legs seem to go on forever. Unlike the dress she wore to the party this left little the imagination and Scotty wished they didn't have to wait to have....desert.

"You look really Beautiful Lil" he stood up and walked around the couch to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You look pretty fantastic yourself" that was an under stament she though. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans with black boots topped off with a leather jacket which made it almost impossible to keep her hands off him any longer.

"You ready our reservations are in half an hour"

"Yes I am ready the sooner we eat the sooner we can have some...desert" Lilly said suggestively and he chuckled

"Definitely looking forward to desert" he replied happily placing a soft kiss on her lips

They arrived at the restaurant and were shown to small table by the window. Scotty held out her chair for her and she smiled at him.

"Didn't know you were such a gentleman Valens" she teased as she sat down and he lowered his head towards her ear as she moved her chair in.

"Not always" he whispered and she blushed slightly as he came around to his seat.

Dinner was amazing and Lilly and Scotty were having and fantastic time Scotty told her stories from his childhood and had her laughing so hard she found it hard to breath.

"So Lil, Are you still hungry" Scotty asked

"No, are you" she asked her laughter subsiding

"Yeah, but not for food" she giggled again as he signalled the waiter for the bill. They left the restaurant and headed for his apartment, Lilly had barely taken two steps inside his living room when she felt his hands on her waist spinning her around and placing a passionate kiss on her lips. She let out a moan and he kicked the door shut behind them backing her up against the wall he fumbled with the zipper on her dress.

Her hands feverously striped him of his jacket and almost tore the shirt off him. Scotty pushed her dress down her body as she rid him of his pants. Scotty lifted her up as he removed her bra skilfully with one hand. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist she was about to push his boxes down when there was a knock at his front door.

They froze Scotty as he stared at the door."You expecting someone?" Lilly asked quietly

"Just ignore it they go away" He said breathlessly kissing her again

The person knocked again and this time they called out. "Hey Scotty open up I know you're in there, come on the games about to start" Vera called out


	8. Playing hooky

Disclaimer: I don't cold case not now or ever

Chapter 8: Playing hooky

"Dammit" Scotty swore, he had totally forgotten that he had invited Vera and Will over to watch the Basketball game at his place. He lowered Lilly back to the floor.

"What do we do now Scotty" Lilly asked the terror in her voice was obvious.

"I get rid of them quick just go hid in my bedroom" Scotty said pulling up his pants and throwing his shirt back on. She gathered up her dress and bra gave him a quick kiss before hurrying into his bedroom.

Scotty took a deep breath and opened the door. "Oh hey guys sorry I totally forgot you guys were coming I am not feelin' good I just came home and crashed out on the couch, Can we give it a miss this week I am just gonna go to sleep" Scotty said pathetically hoping they catch on to the real reason he wanted them gone

"Oh man, I was lookin forward to this all afternoon" Vera said grumpily

"Sorry man I think I may be commin down with the flu or something" Scotty lied and let out a fake but very convincing cough

"Well we let you get some sleep than don't wanna catch anything, come on Nicky lets go watch the game at the bar down the road" Jefferies said pulling Nicks arm away from the door and bidding Scotty goodnight.

Scotty shut the door behind him breathing a sigh of relief and leaning back against the door. He walked into his bedroom and Lilly was sitting on the edge of the bed

"That was close" She said nervously

"Tell me bout it" He sat down beside her "Told them that I was coming down with the flu I think they bought it" He leaned over and kissed her and her hands moved around the back of his head.

She fell backwards on the bed dragging him with her, He settled down on top of her and kissed his way down her neck and nibbled on her earlobe and she shivered under him.

"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted" He said against her neck

His hands moved over her breast gently squeezing one of them as she shoved his shirt of him running her hands over his broad muscular shoulders. Lilly fumbled with the buttons on his pants again feeling his erection against her hands and he let out a groan.

"Oh god Lil" Scotty kissed back up her neck to her lips stealing hot kisses from them as his hand moved over her flat stomach and between her thighs. Lilly pushed his pants and boxers down his legs as he removed her panties and slipped a finger into her.

"Holly crap Scotty" She cried out breaking the kiss and throwing her head back onto the mattress.

Scotty encouraged by her breathy s continued to move his finger around her walls and he felt the rhythmic clenching of her muscles around his fingers as her first orgasm crashed over her like a wave. She screamed his name fisting at the sheets and she wrapped her long legs around him pulling him closer as he withdrew his hand moving it to the curve of her hip as he moved over her.

Scotty grabbed a condom from the bedside cupboard draw and slipped it on before moving into her. The two lovers began to move the only sound between them was the grunts and moans they released at the pleasure being created. He moved faster and faster inside of her penetrating deeper with each powerful thrust. She fell over the edge again and she clutched at his back Scotty knew he wouldn't be able to hold on any himself and with one last kiss on lips, one last powerful thrust he came and his arms gave out and he fell on top of her with a guttural growl.

Once he regained enough energy he moved off her pulling her into his side and threw his arm over her waist.

"That was great baby" Scotty said kissing her neck. She sighed happily and rolled over to face him. Lilly kissed him on his cheek and moved closer into the warmth of his body and before too long they were both fast asleep.

Scotty's alarm clock woke them at 5:50 the next morning and pulled Him out of a wonderful dream he was having which evolved Lilly, no clothes and a deserted beach. He hit the snooze button and moved to kiss her.

"I wish we could stay here all day" he said into her hair

"So do I, but we have a case to solve" she said moving to a sitting position but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to him.

"You know we could call in sick, I am sure the others could handle a day without us and well I still getting over my....flu" he said wriggling his eyebrows and she giggled.

"That would be playing hooky Scotty and I never done that" Lilly said

Scotty gave her his puppy dog face and she felt her resistance fading.

"Well there's a first time for everything" She said and she grabbed her cell phone and headed for the bathroom. He couldn't believe it had Lilly Rush his no nonsense 100% by the book partner had just agreed to play hooky. He pulled his own phone out and phoned Stillman.

"Hey Boss, I am not feeling to good I think I am commin down with the flu" He said using his best sick voice he used to use on his mum when he wanted to get the day off work.

"Well I hope you get better, I think Lil might of caught your flu just had her on the phone she not coming in either so I'll tell you what I told her I don't want to see either of you until you are better, never mind about the case we got it covered" Stillman said sympathetically

"I will Boss thanks" He hung up and smiled as Lilly reappeared from the bathroom.

"So what do you wanna do now? " She asked as he got off the bead and moved towards her.

"What do you think?" He asked as his he lowered towards hers.

They spent the day in bed making Lilly felt slightly guilty over lying to Boss but after their fourth round of sex that morning she soon forgot her guilt.

Meanwhile the other continued to work on their current case. Kat and Jefferies went in to talk to Claudia's brother about Phillip. He told them that although he didn't get alone with Phillip he didn't hate him enough to kill him and he told them on the night he died he was working late at the office.

Vera and Stillman went to visit a few of Phillips friends at his favourite bar. They told them about the night before Phillips death Mark had come in to the bar and punched Phillip yelling at him to stay away from his sister and if he knew what was good for him he would leave. They told the detectives that Phillip told him that he loved Claudia and would never leave her. Mark then threatened to kill Phillip.

"Well" Stillman said when they got back to the department "Let's get Mark in here and see if the death threat will jog his memory"

Vera and Jefferies took Mark into interrogation room and asked him about the death threat. He broke down and told them that Claudia thought that Phillip was cheating on her so that's why he went down to the bar that night to confront him. When Phillip told him that he would never leave his sister or their child Mark took it upon himself to force him to. Mark got a gun and waited till Phillip left the apartment that night walked up behind him with the gun. He told them that he called out Phillip's name and when he turned he fired until Phillip was dead.

Vera wrote down his confession and Mark signed it and he was escorted out in handcuffs.

"I am going to stop by Lil's to tell her what happened and to bring her some chicken soup, best thing when I am sick" Kat said as she left.

"Yeah I was going to see Scotty, been trying to call him all day and he ain't answering gonna check to see if he is okay"

When Kat arrived at Lil's place she found that Lilly wasn't home although her car was out the front. Kat tried ringing her cell but it went straight to voicemail.

Vera on the other hand got the shock of his life when he knocked on Scotty's door and Lilly answered it wearing only Scotty's Shirt.

A/n Try and put up another chapter in the next couple of days please read and review.


	9. Everybody knows

Disclaimer: Still don't own them Dammit (For some reason CBS weren't willing to sell)

Chapter nine: Everybody knows

Vera's mouth fell open and Lilly's eyes filled with terror.

"What's going on Baby is there a problem with ..." Scotty trailed off as he came up behind her to see Vera.

"Well I see that you are feeling better" He said a grin

"Err this isn't what it looks like Nicky" Scotty said sheepishly

"Really because it looks like you and Rush here have been playing doctor all afternoon" Vera said, he loved watching them squirm.

"Look you can't say anything to anyone at work, If IAD finds out we could be transferred out" Scotty pleaded

"I am gonna get changed" Lilly said leaving the boys alone in the living room.

"So how longs this been going on" Vera said gesturing between Him and Lilly's retreating back.

"Bout a week, since Friday night." Scotty replied standing back and letting Vera in.

"So what's it gonna cost me for you to keep this quite" Scotty asked running a hand through his hair "Cause Lil, she well she is the best thing that's happened to me in ages and I really don't wanna lose her and I not so sure that if it comes down to choosing me or the job that she choose me." He slumped back onto the couch.

"Hey man I won't say anything if that's you want but let me just say that no one will care, they will be happy for the two of you" Vera said placing an arm on Scotty's shoulder. Lilly emerged from the bedroom and picked up her bag.

"I am gonna go" She said not looking at either of them.

Scotty's face fell but Vera spoke first. "Well I was just leavin and don't worry I won't breath a word of this to anyone" And with that he left.

"I better go Scotty" Lilly moved towards the door and Scotty stood up.

"Okay, if you want but I'd like it if you stayed" he ran a hand over her arm and she smiled up at him.

"I should go home and feed the cats I'll see you tomorrow" She placed a kiss on his lips and feeling his tongue moving into her mouth she broke the kiss.

"Bye Baby" he sighed as she walked out.

The next morning Lilly walked into the office and looked around for Scotty. She found him in the break room drinking his morning coffee and eating a bagel

"Hey, mornin gorgeous" he said quietly smiling at her.

"Hey"

Jefferies walked in at that moment and looked over at his two younger detectives. "Glad to see you are both feelin better this morning" He said grabbing his mug and pouring his morning coffee.

"Yeah must of been a bug or something felt better once I got some sleep" Scotty said staring at Lil and wriggling his eyebrows at her. She blushed furiously

"So I what happened yesterday?" Lilly asked

Jefferies relayed yesterday's events to his colleges as Kat and Vera walked in.

"Hey Lil, Scotty you guys feeling better?" Kat asked

"Err yeah I feel great" Lilly replied

"I came by your house yesterday you weren't there, where did you go?" Kat asked and Lilly felt her blood run cold.

"I walked down to the corner store to get more cat food" Lilly lied quickly

"Oh" Kat said but something told her that Lilly was lying to her.

Stillman walked into the break room and look over at Scotty and Lilly.

"You two better be feeling better because I don't need you here if you are sick" He asked sternly

"Yeah Boss we good" Scotty answered

"Well, Lilly and Scotty I suppose you to have been told about yesterdays result" Stillman said it was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah Will told us this mornin'"Scotty stated and

"Well good, at the moment we don't have anything new so you might all take the time to catch up on paperwork" Stillman replied and he left.

The squad spent the morning catching up on paper work. At lunch time Scotty and Lilly left to pick up lunch and Scotty had completely forgot that he had agreed to watch Emilio while Mike and Allie went away for the weekend.

So Allie arrived at the PPD a little after noon with Emilio running in front of her.

"Slow down Em" she called out after the little boy

"Uncle Scotty, Uncle Scotty" He called happily

Emilio ran straight into Vera and the burly detective grunted

"Hey kid, watch were you goin" Vera said and Emilio ran back to his mother's side

"I am sorry about him he is just excited about spending the weekend with his uncle, is Scotty around?' Allie asked

"He just stepped out to get some lunch they should be back soon" Kat said

"Damm I can't wait much longer, do you mind keeping an eye on him until Scotty comes back he won't be any trouble, will you Em?" Allie asked turning to her son and he shook his head

"Sure we'll watch him" Kat said

"Thanks Kat" she smiled warmly at her "Now Emilio you better behave yourself for your uncle Scotty or you will be in big trouble little man" his mother bent down to kiss his cheek.

"Ok mama "he pulled himself into Scotty's chair and pulled out his colouring book.

"So Emilio are you excited about staying with your uncle Scotty" Kat asked kneeling down beside him.

"Yep, but I hope Uncle Scotty and Lilly won't be all kissing its icky" The little boy shuddered

"Why would Uncle Scotty and Lilly be kissing they are friends" Kat said smiling at the little boy

"No Daddy and Mama said they were boyfriend and girlfriend, they were kissing at Uncle Scotty's party" The little boy continued Colouring unaware of the bombshell he had just dropped on the gang.

At that moment Scotty and Lilly came in holding bags of takeaway Chinese and Emilio came running over.

"Uncle Scotty "He cried happily he ploughed into Scotty's waist hugging him tightly.

"Hey Em, what are you doin here?" He asked

"I spending the weekend with you" Emilio replied happily

Scotty suddenly remembered his promise to look after his nephew he made a week ago.

"Is Lilly going to sleep over with us" Emilio asked cheerfully Scotty forced a laugh

"No why would Lilly stay with us Em?" Scotty asked nervously

"Cause she is your girlfriend silly" Emilio said looking up at his Uncle

"Oh crap" Scotty thought

"Yeah what's this I hear about you and Lilly kissing" Jefferies said as Vera walked back in from the break room having missed the exchange between Emilio and Scotty he immediately and unnecessarily jumped to his own defence.

"Hey I swear I didn't say anything about the two of you last night" Vera said and the others turned to face Vera

"What happened last night" Kat and Jefferies asked together.

A/n hope you liked this chapter as always reviews are welcomed and any suggestions on how I could improve let me know.


	10. Emilio's weekend

Disclaimer: If you haven't caught on by now I DON'T own cold case

Chapter 10: Emilio's weekend

"Nothin" Scotty and Lilly lied together

"Oh come on guys something is going on between" Kat replied "Don't make us interrogate the two of you"

Scotty and Lilly exchanged glances and an unspoken agreement was met.

"We kind of been seeing each other" Lilly replied nervously

"I knew something was going on when I walked in on you two almost kissing at Scotty's party"

The two of them began to blush furiously. "Well yeah that kind of how it started" Scotty answered "after everyone left we kissed and one thing lead to another and well...."

Lilly ran a hand through her hair and beat a hasty retreat to the break room; Scotty followed her in there closely followed by Emilio.

"Lil I am sorry about everyone finding out "He said

Lilly looked over at him and sighed  
"It's alright Scotty everyone was bound to find out eventually" She walked over and poured them coffee.

"I am hungry Uncle Scotty" Emilio said pulling on Scotty's coat.

"Go back out with the others Emilio I be there in a minute" Emilio pouted and headed off back into the bullpen. Scotty walked over to Lilly and wrapped his arms around her waist pressing a kiss on the back of her head.

"You know I kinda disappointed that everyone found out. It was kinda a turn on being all secretive" He said in a husky voice and Lilly giggled.

"I guess Vera was right no one really cares but we should tell Boss" Lilly said still unsure of having their relationship out in the open.

"Yeah I suppose we should" Scotty said "I mean we probably can't be partners anymore"

"Do you think he will rat us out to IAD?" Lilly asked

"Don't think so Lil" he kissed her head again and she sighed happily

"Come on we better go feed your nephew, keep his mouthful of food and he is less likely to spill more secrets" Scotty chuckled

They walked back onto the bullpen and saw the others already digging into the Chinese food and Emilio helping himself to and eggroll.

"This is yummy Uncle Scotty "He said with a mouthful of food

"Don't talk with your mouthful" Scotty said

"You sound like mama" He said angrily

"I am going to talk to Boss" Lilly announced

"Want me to go with you?" Scotty asked

Lilly nodded and the two of them headed into Stillman's office

He looked up as Lilly knocked and he nodded for her to come in.

"Hey Boss, Can we have a word" she asked

"Sure Lil, what's up?"

She took a deep breath and looked over at Scotty

"If two partners started dating, could they still work together in the same squad or does one of them have to transfer?" Lilly asked

"Well Lil if you and Scotty are dating I see no problem with you still working together as long as you keep any personal problems you have out of work." Stillman replied not looking up "By the way I am very happy for you two" smiling

"Err thanks Boss" Lilly

Scotty beamed at her "Thanks Boss, come on Lil let's get something to eat before it's all gone"

Scotty and Lilly left early that afternoon with Emilio in tow. They headed back to his apartment and Emilio immediately ran to the TV.

"Can we watch TV Uncle Scotty?"

"Sure "Emilio threw himself on the couch and turned on the TV flipping through the channels till he found a movie.

Lilly moved off towards the kitchen beckoning for Scotty to follow.

"Maybe I should spend the weekend at my place" She said softly

"Why baby?" he asked moving to stand behind her running his hands down her arms. She turned to face him "Well you should spend time with your nephew" Lilly replied and he sighed.

"Lil, I want you to stay" he reached up and stroked her chin with his thumb and she smiled.

"Well if I am staying I need to grab a few things from my apartment and I gotta feed the cats." Lilly moved forward and lightly kissed him on his lips. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her into the warmth of his body deepening the kiss. His tongue slipped onto her mouth and he greedily explored it massaging her tongue with his and she let out a soft moan.

"Ewww icky" a small voice behind them cried they broke their kiss and turned to see Emilio with a disgusted look on his face. Scotty moved to scoop his nephew of his feet and tickled him. Emilio giggled and wriggled to try and break free from his Uncle's grip. "Put me down" he shrieked Scotty put him back on the floor.

"I am hungry" He announced

"Your always hungry Em, you're exactly like your daddy" he chuckled

"What are we having for dinner?"

"What do you want to eat?" Scotty asked Emilio contemplated for a moment before he answered.

"Pizza" he said

"Pizza it is why don't you go back to watch TV and we will order it." Scotty said and Emilio ran back to the couch.

Scotty placed the order and hung up. "I'll pick it up on my way back from my apartment." Lilly said picking up her handbag and heading for the door "You boys behave yourselves" she said and Scotty winked at her.

She drove his car back to her place and packed an overnight bag fed the cats a little extra to make up for the guilt she felt for leaving them alone. Picking up the pizzas on the way back to his condo, she let herself in and Scotty moved to help her with her bag.

"Hey beautiful, I missed you" he kissed her on her cheek.

"I was only gone half an hour" he shrugged

"Still missed you"

"Come and eat the pizza while it's hot" Lilly said placing the box on the coffee table grabbing a slice for herself and settling down on the couch next to Emilio.

"Wanna Drink?" Scotty asked and Emilio and Lilly nodded.

Scotty came back into the living room with two beers and a coke of Emilio, They settled down on the couch and watched the movie Scotty wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his warmth. When the movie ended Lilly looked over and saw Emilio was fast asleep she nudged Scotty who was close to falling asleep himself and pointed to his nephew. Scotty chuckled and rose from the couch and picked up Emilio and carried him to the spare room. Coming back into the living room he yawned.

"Want some coffee Lil?" he asked

"No, I think we should go to bed before you collapse" He nodded sleepily and yawned again. They walked into his bedroom and Lilly changed into her Pyjamas and fell onto the bed sighing happily at the comfort of his pillows. Scotty stripped down to his boxes and climbed under the covers pulling draping an arm possessively over her stomach and pulling her towards him kissing her cheek and moving down her neck.

"Scotty don't" She wined

"Why not" He mumbled against her neck

"Because your nephew is in the next room" Lilly tried desperately not to give in even though every fibre of her being was begging him to keep going.

"We can be quite" he said softly moving one hand under her pyjama top and grazing the underside of her breast. Lilly reluctantly pulled his hand out from under her top and turned to face him.

"Seriously Scotty..." he cut her off by pressing a passionate kiss on her lips snaking his tongue into her mouth and she moaned softly. Pushing her back against the mattress he moved on top of her and his hand returned to fondle her breast. Lilly's resistance was shot and she tugged him on top of her feeling his growing erection pressed into her centre.

"Oh god Scotty" she whispered and he move his lips over her cheek and down her neck. "Wait Scotty" she said as his hands began to remove her pants.

"What?" He asked raising his head from her chest.

"Are you sure we should do this with Em in the next room?"

Dammit he thought she was right it probably wasn't a good idea considering his Nephew had a habit of just walking into his bedroom when he couldn't sleep.

Sighing he rolled of her "Sorry" she said and she moved her head onto his chest her fingers tracing absent patterns on his taunt abdomen.

"It's okay Lil" he kissed the top of her head, he inhaled the sweet smell of her hair wrapped his arms around her. The two detectives fell into a deep sleep not even wakened when Emilio climbed in beside them.


	11. afternoon delight

Disclaimer: I still don't own cold case

A/n firstly I would like to thank all those that have reviewed my story it's really been an encouragement to keep writing and I am glad you are enjoying it. Sorry about delay in next chapter I am in Canada enjoying my first overseas trip if you don't count the stomach virus.

Chapter 11: Afternoon delight

Lilly and Scotty were woken up by Emilio jumping up and down on the bed.

"Wake up Uncle Scotty! wake up Lilly!" Scotty groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Em, It's too early go back to sleep" he yawned and looked down at Lilly who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes looking just as exhausted as he was.

"But I am hungry" Emilio whined

"Okay what do you want then?" he asked raising himself on his elbows.

"Pancakes" he shouted happily

"Okay well go watch some TV I'll be up in a minute" Emilio jumped off the bed and raced into the living room they heard the TV being switched on.

"I am sorry babe" Scotty yawned again

"Its okay" she replied running her hand over the stubble on his cheek and raising her to kiss him lightly on the lips. They made their way into the living room "Want some coffee Lil" he asked

"Yeah coffee would be great" She replied following him into the kitchen

"One Rocket fuel with milk comming up" he said walking over to the coffee machine.

"I sorry about Em I completely forgot I had him this weekend, was a little distracted last week" Scotty whispered

"That's alright he is adorable" Lilly said moving to stand next to Scotty he bend his head down and kissed her as he hands moved around his neck.

"UNCLE SCOTTY!!" Emilio yelled from the Living room and Scotty reluctantly broke the kiss sighing

"Yes Em"

"I want maple syrup on mine" he cried happily

"Okay" and Scotty moved towards the fridge to start getting the pancakes ready

"Need any help?" Lilly asked

"Nah, I can handle it go watch TV with Emilio"

"If you're sure" She said grabbing her coffee and she kissed his cheek before heading out to the couch. She sat down next to him and he snuggled up closer to her "Uncle Scotty makes the bestest pancakes ever" Emilio stated.

"I know" Lilly replied smiling down at him she was amazed at how much he looked like Scotty and she wondered if that's what he looked like when he was Emilio's age. Soon the apartment was filled with the delicious smell of cooking pancakes and Lilly realised just how hungry she was. Scotty popped his head around the door "breakfast will be a few more minutes, Do you want something to drink Em?" he asked

"Juice" Emilio replied not taking his eyes off the TV. Scotty nodded and came back with an orange juice for him.

Scotty brought out the pancakes a little while later and a jar of maple syrup which Emilio immediately poured over his small stack of pancake diving into the greedily "Yummy" he said with his mouth full and Lilly giggled.

When breakfast was finished Scotty grabbed the plates and headed off towards the kitchen.

"Need a hand with the dishes Scotty?" Lilly asked

"Nah I can do it Lil" he said starting to wash up

"Well you cooked breakfast so I am helping wash up" she replied ignoring his objections and grabbing a tea towel and staring to dry the plates he just washed.

"What are we going to do today?" Emilio asked placing his cup by the sink.

"Well what would you like to do" Scotty asked

"I wanna go to the Zoo" Emilio replied.

"Okay we can go to the Zoo that okay with you Lil?"

"Yeah I never been to the Zoo it will be fun"

"Really! You have lived your entire life in Philly and have never been to the Zoo" Scotty said in surprise.

"Yeah well Mum was to...busy....to take us" she said not wanting to go into too much detail with Emilio there but Scotty got the point and he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Go get ready Em" Scotty said and Emilio ran out of the room. Lilly started to walk out of the room and Scotty grabbed her arm "Hey. Where you goin'?"

"To take a shower" she said softly.

"You want some company" he whispered and she blushed

"Okay" she said moving close to him and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Half an hour later they arrived at the Zoo and Emilio ran ahead wanting to beat his Uncle to all the cages. Lilly pulled Scotty alone after Emilio just as eager as he was and Scotty smiled to himself at how innocent Lilly was acting just like the child she never got the chance to be.

When they walked by the stall selling souvenirs Emilio wanted a plastic snake and Lilly was cooing over the stuffed leopards. Scotty kissed Lilly's cheek and paid for their presents.

"I am Hungry Uncle Scotty" Emilio stated

"Again, you just ate" Scotty said

"But I am still hungry I want a hamburger" Emilio whined and Scotty relented and lead them over to the cafe.

Scotty picked Emilio up so he could see what he wanted to eat, he finally chose the cheeseburger and fries and Scotty ordered something for him and Lilly to. After lunch they were walking around a little more and Emilio Yawned

"Looks Like you need a nap Em" Scotty said

"No I am not tried" He said yawning again.

"Come on we are going home" Scotty lifted his nephew up and carried him back to the car. He was asleep before they had left the car park. Lilly looked into the back seat and smiled "He looks just like you when your asleep" She said and the Emilio let out a small snore "Sounds like you to" She giggled at the look on his face "Hey I don't snore Rush" He said placing a hand on her leg

"Yeah you do, surprised I am not deaf" she chuckled at the annoyed look on his face and placed her hand on top of his threading her fingers through his.

When they got back to Scotty's he carried Emilio into the spare room and came back into the living room.

"What do you wanna do now Lil?" He asked. She closed the small gap between them and kissed him her arms around his waist and she pulled him against her. He returned his kissed passion and they stumbled back towards his bedroom.

"Are you sure Lil, last night you didn't wanna do anything cause Em was here" He said and his insides screamed for him to shut the hell up and to continue to ravage his girlfriend

"I changed my mind" Lilly said as she began to unbutton his shirt his lips reattached themselves to her and the fell backwards onto the bed. They continued to make out and help each other out of their respective clothing. Lilly bit her lip to stifle a groan as Scotty began to massage her breast with his hand "Oh god Lil" he whispered against her neck. Lilly pushed his boxes down his legs and He pulled off her panties and he blindly fumbled for a condom before rolling it on and position himself over her. Lilly desperately tried not to cry out has he entered her and she clutched at his slick shoulders as he began to move. Scotty kissed his way down her chest as he thrust into her wanting the moment this moment to last.

"Harder" she breathed in his ear and he upped his pace moving deeper into her

"Oh Lil" he said against her neck and her fingers move to thread in his hair as she moved her hips in time with his. She felt herself fall over the edge and she buried her face in his neck as her orgasm washed over her. The contraction of her muscles around him pulled him down with her and he felt his own release before collapsing on top of her completely spent.

"Holly crap Lil that was amazin'" he said as he rolled off her. She could only nod as she moved closer to him kissing his muscular chest.

They lay there in silence for a few moments before Scotty spoke. "We better get up before Em comes in here." Scotty bent down to pick up his discarded shirt and jeans before throwing them on turning around to see Lilly redressing herself.

They moved out to the living room and Scotty started humming Afternoon delight by the starland vocal band and Lilly giggled and playfully punched his arm

"Lil can I tell you something without you freakin' out on me?" He asked tentatively

"Depends what it is" She said matter of factly

"Well It's just the last week, hell the last couple of months have been great and well it's just oh hell I am just gonna say it I love you Lil"

She swallowed trying to get her head around what he had just said "You do" she said cautiously

Dammit he said to himself I said it too fast and now I have freaked her out

"I love you too Scotty"

He was still mentally chastising himself and it took a couple of seconds to realise what she had just said. "Really?" he said still unsure he heard correctly

"I guess I have for a while now and its only recently that I realised how much" she smiled at him and he swiftly moved over to her pulling her off her feet in a tight hug she laughed as he twirled her around "I love you Lil, so much" he said and he lowered he to her feet.

"I love you to" the two lovers shared a passionate kiss.


	12. six month anniversery

Disclamer : The only Lilly I own is my rabbit

Chapter 12: Six month anniversery

For the past six months Lilly's and Scotty's relationship had grown and they were both deliriously happy. Neither of them had felt this way about anyone before and they had grown even closer never spending a night apart unless it was because of work. Lilly awoke on the morning of their six month anniversary and rolled over seeing Scotty was still asleep she kissed him on the cheek.

"Mornin gorgeous" he said sleepily

"Morning" she said snuggling up to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy anniversary baby" he kissed the top of her head

"Happy anniversary to you too" she said raising her head off his chest to kiss him.

"Wish we didn't have to go to work today" He sighed "much rather stay in bed with you" He kissed her again.

"I am going to get some coffee, you want some" she asked rolling to her side of the bed.

"Yeah that be great thanks" He replied and she moved to get up. As soon as she was up she felt a wave of nausea wash over her and she sat back on the bed. "You okay Lil?" he asked moving behind her and rubbing her shoulder.

"Just don't feel well today" She said softly

"Maybe you should stay home I can tell boss you're not well" He said soothingly

"No I'll be fine" Lilly said standing up again and moving to the kitchen.

Scotty sighed he knew he have a snowball's chance in hell getting Lilly to stay home when she was sick. He remembered the last time she had the flu she had to be dragged home by Kat because she refused to leave. He got up and followed her to the kitchen "You want something to eat babe?" he asked going over to the fridge to get the milk out for his cereal.

"No, I fine not really hungry" she lied she was starving but she felt so sick she didn't know if she would be able to keep down water let alone food. When they arrived at the precinct a little over an hour later Lilly's nausea had worsened and after putting her bag down at her desk she made a quick dash to the bathroom. Seeing her run to the bathroom concerned Scotty he was annoyed that she didn't stay home even though he had insisted several times before they left his apartment resulting in a fight because Lilly refused and told him to stop treating her like an invalid. Scotty watched her come out of the bathroom and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, that dose it he thought if she won't listen to me I tell Boss he'll make her go home. Scotty got up and walked over to Stillman's office and knocked.

"Yes?" he answered looking up when Scotty pushed open the door "What is it Scotty?"

"Boss Lil's not feelin good and she won't listen to me when I tell her to go home I thought maybe she would listen if you ordered her to" he asked sheepishly "I am really worried bout her" Stillman looked at the younger detective and sighed removing his glasses "I doubt she'd even listen to me Scotty" he said knowing how stubborn she could be when it came to work.

"Can you at least try Boss I don't want her to get worse, It's our anniversary today and I kinda wanted to take her out somewhere special but if she not feelin well..." he trailed off looking out through the glass of Stillman's office to the bull pen watching Lilly desperately trying to fight off another wave of nausea.

"Send her in but if I were you I but somewhere out of the firing range when she gets out" Stillman said wisely and Scotty nodded "Yeah thanks Boss"

Scotty moved to Lilly's desk "Boss wants a word with you Lil" he said and he moved off before she could say anything to him. Lilly walked in to his office looking curiously at her Boss "What's up?" She asked feeling as though the room was spinning she grabbed hold of the chair opposite him in the vain hope she didn't look as ill as she felt.

"I think you need to go home Lil you don't look well at all" Stillman began a look of concern etched on his face as he started to see what Scotty was talking about.

"I feel fine Boss, has Scotty been saying something to you I was not feeling well this morning but I am fine now" she said attempting a smile

"Bullshit Lil I am sending you home and that's an order" he said sternly

Lilly sighed and shook her head but she knew that Stillman wouldn't back down and if she was honest with herself she was relieved as another wave of nausea washed over her.

"Fine I'll go but I comming back tomorrow" she stated

"You are not to come in till you feel better and I mean it, If I see you in before than you fired" he said looking back down at his paperwork.

Lilly stormed out of his office and grabbed her bag and headed for home. Once she got there she had barely gotten through the front door when she felt sick again running to her bathroom and only just making it. She sank back against the cool tiled wall and closed her eyes feeling miserable. She finally managed to peel herself off the floor and collapse into bed not even bothering to change her clothes and there she fell into a deep sleep not even waking when Scotty came in to check on her a few hours later. She awoke to the smell of something delicious cooking away down stairs in her kitchen and rolled over seeing Scotty's jacket over the chair in the corner smiled at least he was home now and as she got up she felt much better and not to mention starving so she set off to investigate that wonderful smell permeating from downstairs. He heard he approaching and smiled comming out to the living room to intercept her before she could see into the kitchen "Close your eyes Lil" he said warmly

"Why?" she asked

"Cause it's a surprise for our anniversary" he stated

She rolled her eyes then shut then and he lead her through the kitchen and helped her sit down at the small table. "You can open them now" he said joyfully and her mouth fell open as she noticed the candles and white table cloth adorning her little table and in the corner a large bunch of long stemmed red roses. "Oh Scotty this look amazing thankyou she said and he lowered his head to kiss her "Your welcome beautiful, I wanted to take you out for our anniversary but seeing as how you weren't feelin well I thought we would stay in and I cooked you your favourite.....Lasagne" He said taking the cover off the dish in front of her and as soon as the smell hit her clamped her hand to her mouth and ran out of the room straight for the bathroom with Scotty right behind her. "Jesus Lil, You okay?" he asked sweeping her hair out of her eyes as he knelt down beside her " Lasagne normally doesn't make you feel sick" He rubbed her back as she vomited again. She sank back against him tears forming in her eyes "I am sorry Scotty I have ruined your dinner" she sniffed

"Nah Lil you didn't I just wish you were feelin better babe, is there anything I can do?" he asked lightly kissing her forehead. She shook her head

"No, I just think I need sleep" she said standing up

He nodded and he gently lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom. The next morning she woke up feeling worst. Scotty heard her in the bathroom and got up to check on her.

"I think you should go see a doctor Lil" he said kneeling next to her pulling her into his arms and she nodded.

"I was going to make an appointment this morning" she said weakly he kissed the back of her head

"Want me to go with you?" he asked into her hair

"No, go to work I call you later"

He nodded reluctantly and stood up pulling her up with him.

"You call me as soon as you know anything okay, I love you Lil"

"I love you to Scotty"

Lilly made an appointment with her doctor for later that morning and Scotty headed off to work. He tried to work but his mind kept drifting back to Lilly the entire morning he wasn't so sure about her going alone he was starting to get worried about her when he realised her appointment had been hours ago and she still hadn't called him. He reached for his phone and dialled her number and when he got her voice mail he knew something was up she never turned her phone off. He tried her at the house and got the answering machine now he was panicking but surely if they had to take her to hospital or something she would have called him. He grabbed his coat and telling Nick he was going to check on Lilly he left. When he got to her apartment he noticed her car out the front and he was confused if she was home how come she didn't answer the phone.

"Lil, baby you home?" he called as he opened the door and he heard her in the kitchen so he made his way in there stopping short when he saw her red puffy eyes, she'd been crying and his blood ran cold it was something serious "Baby what's wrong" he came to her side and she pointed at the chair indicating for him to sit down which he did. She wiped her eyes and sat down opposite

"I need t tell you something" She said softly and Scotty had trouble hearing it over her quiet sniffs

"Okay"

"I went to the doctor and well he ran some tests" he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Lil whatever it is just tell me" his heart was pounding

"I am pregnant" she said tears welling up in her eyes

"You're pregnant "he repeated

Lilly nodded and dissolved into tears again, A smile broke out on his face "Your gonna have a baby" he said tears starting to form in his own eyes.

"I am sorry" she said not looking at him

"What are you apolgizin for Lil, this is the best news I have ever gotten" he got up and moved over to her wrapping his arms around her "Why aren't you happy Lil, We are gonna be parents" she sobbed even harder

"I can't be a mother Scotty, Look at my own childhood I'd screw it up and that's not fair to kid" he lifted her chin so he could look her directly in the eyes.

"Lil you won't screw it up trust me, you'll make a great mother" he pressed a kiss to her forehead "I love you so much" he said his voice muffled against her skin.

"Really" she said wiping a tear away from her eye.

"Absolutely" he said

She smiled "I love you so much Scotty" her hand moving over her stomach.


	13. hormones

Disclaimer: I don't own them ever will

Chapter thirteen: Hormones

Scotty and Lilly had agreed not to tell anyone about the baby or rather Lilly had decided not to tell anyone she just yet she wanted to wait till the end of her first trimester . Scotty found it difficult to keep his mouth shut and almost let it slip several times but he couldn't help it the love of his life was pregnant with his baby and he wanted the whole world to know.

Lilly awoke early on Monday morning her stomach churning she groaned and ran into the bathroom Scotty upon hearing hear got up and followed her.

"Can I get you anything Baby?" he asked kneeling beside her and sweeping the hair off her face. She shook her head and vomited again tears rolling down her cheeks. When she had finished he helped her to her feet kissing her forehead his had caressed the soft skin of her cheek drying her tears.

"Sorry Lil" he said his voice lost in her hair.

"It's alright Scotty" She melted into him and sighed, savouring the warmth of his arms. Lilly raised her head slightly and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Lilly's hormones had been going crazy lately and all she could think about lately was sex. She found herself constantly staring at Scotty at work mentally undressing him or fantasising about the places that they could sneak off to where no one would find them for a couple of hours at the precinct. He broke the kiss and smiled down at her

"We gotta stop doing that or we are gonna be late for work" Scotty said softly

"I sure they won't mind if we are a few minutes late" and without waiting for his reply she pounced on him pushing him back into the bedroom and they collapsed onto the bed as they continued to kiss furiously.

They made it into work eventually and Scotty headed off the break room to get them coffee. Lilly slumped down at her desk she was exhausted and it was only 9:00 it was going to be a long day she thought. Scotty came back in and handed her coffee to her and she smiled up at him "Thanks" she said her eyes locked onto his, holly crap he looked good in that shirt although it hardly did justice to the perfectly sculpted body beneath it, Dammit focus Rush she said to herself. She needed a distraction and as if god was answering her prayers a young man approached her desk.

"Um excuse me I was told you investigate cold cases" he said nervously looking between Scotty and Lilly.

"Yeah what can we help you with" Scotty said

"It's my brother, he was murdered in 2001 and his case was never solved"

"Do you have any new information Mr...?" Lilly prompted

"Douglas, Charlie Douglas and no I don't have any new leads it's just I recently found out I have cancer and its terminal, well guess that's what I get for smokin two packs a day, I just want the bastard that killed my brother to be caught before I die."

"I am sorry Mr Douglas, we can dig round in the case see if we get some traction. What was your brother's name?" Lilly asked

"James, He was gonna be a singer he had the most amazin voice" Charlie sighed

"We give you a call Mr Douglas" Scotty handing him a card "If you think of anything give us a call, my cell is on the back"

Charlie nodded "Thanks, I realise it's a long shot but I appreciate it" He smiled at them and stood to go.

"Let's head down to the evidence room and see what we can find" Scotty said grabbing his jacket. Lilly nodded and stood up, too fast, she felt the morning sickness washing over her again and groaned clutching at her stomach she ran to the bathroom. Scotty picked up her jacket and followed after her, meeting her as she came out of the washrooms wiping her mouth with the back of her shaking hand "You okay babe?" he whispered rubbing her back and she nodded slowly.

"Yeah I am okay, well not really but I'll be fine" she smiled up at him and he felt his heart swell with affection. They made their way towards the evidence room and searched the multiple isles to find the boxes they were looking for.

"Here we are James Douglas, Stabbed twice in the chest November 9th 2001 in the park over by Vale St, Surprise surprise no witnesses" Scotty stated

Lilly sighed "Charlie was right this is going to be a long shot" Lilly said reading over the ME report

"Okay let's get the gang in on this we are going to need all hands on deck for this one" Scotty said picking up the evidence box and heading up the stairs Lilly following behind him her eyes still on the report.

"Moring all" Stillman said cheerfully as he came into the Bullpen walking into his office to deposit his jacket and briefcase on his desk "What do we have" he asked walking over to Nick's desk

"James Douglas stabbed to death in 2001" Nick said handing the file to his Boss

"We got new direction on this?" He asked Lilly and she shook her head

"No, Victim's brother asked us to look into it" She said

"Apparently he has terminal cancer wants to see if we can solve his Brother's murder before he dies" Scotty replied

"Okay, well what's the plan?" Stillman asked looking at Lilly

"Scotty and I are going to go talk to his friends down at the local Jazz club apparently he was a regular singer down there" Lilly answered standing to pick up her jacket and Scotty followed her.

"As soon as Will gets back we were heading out to talk to the brother again" Nick said

"What about you Kat" He asked as Kat came out from the break room

"Running a background check on him, see if that gives us any leads" She replied slumping down by the computer as her fingers flied over the keys.

Scotty and Lilly headed towards his car, Lilly desperately trying to fight the nausea she was feeling. Scotty wrapped an arm around her placing a hand on her stomach.

"Baby giving you trouble?" He asked kissing her cheek.

She sighed and lent against him "Just feeling so rotten" she said softly

"When is the first doctor's appointment?"

"Saturday morning" she said slipping into his car.

"Want me to go with you?" He asked cautiously

"Of course" she replied smiling at him as he sunk into the driver's seat.

"Lil, I know you said you didn't wanna tell people 'bout the baby just yet but I think we should at least tell Boss. Everyone will start to notice that you're sick all the time." He said slowly testing her mood he knew she had the tendency to snap at him anyway when she felt he was being to overprotective but her pregnancy made her fuse extremely short.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't tell anyone yet" she said her angry starting to rise

"No Lil you agreed I just went along with it to make you happy, But do you know how hard it is for me, I want to be able to tell my parents our friends I just so happy I love you so much Lil and we're having a baby" He realised he had gone too far when she turned to him her angry white hot and radiating off her with such intensity Scotty was certain the car's interior would melt.

"Hard for you! Hard for you I am the one who has to deal with the morning sickness!. Getting fat and giving birth, you don't have to worry about any of that you just got to get laid!" she screamed at him. He knew anything else he said would be shot down so he sighed and started up the car frustrated at the silent treatment she was now giving him. He was not looking forward to the next couple of months remembering Mike telling him when Allie was pregnant that her mood swings seemed to get worse throughout her pregnancy. Dammit he though this is gonna be a long nine months.

"Scotty pull over" Lilly said finally although she still did not look at him. He weaved out of the heavy traffic and into the gas station. The car had barely stoped when Lilly bolted from the car and into the restrooms.

A/n I know this chapter was short but I am suffering writers block, (or rather too many ideas at once to form coherent chapters block) as soon as I shake it I post a bigger one. P.s I don't live in America so if I get any of the places in Philly wrong call it artistic licence.


	14. Kat Knows

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't

Chapter 14: Kat finds out

Scotty and Lilly pulled up outside the Blue Note Jazz club and got out Lilly sighed thumbing through the file before following Scotty to the door.

"Were closed" a man from the bar said not looking up as he polished the counter top

"Detectives Rush and Valens from Philly homicide we wanna talk to someone about James Douglas" Lilly said moving over to the bar and flashing her badge under the man's nose

"Sorry about that, get a lot of early birds trying to get a morning drink, been meaning to fix that lock" He said throwing his rag on the bar "How can I help you detectives?" He asked pointing to the stools directly in front of him and Lilly gratefully sat down.

"What can you tell us about the last time you saw James, I understand he was a regular here Mr..." Lily asked taking out her notebook

"Patrick Ford" he answered "Yeah he was amazin, He would always draw a crowd on the nights he sang" Patrick said

"Anyone have a Beef with him?" Scotty asked

"No everyone here loved the guy that's why we were shocked when we heard he been killed" Patrick said

"When was the last time you saw him?" Lilly asked

"Night he died he was doing a set between 9 and 11 Friday nights was always his night" he Barman sighed and moved over to a framed photo handing it to the detectives

"This is him in the middle and that's his friend Jeremy, Plays the saxophone in the band here they were so close almost like brothers maybe you should talk to him" Patrick said

"Thanks we will" Lilly stood up and moved towards the door Scotty handed Patrick a business card and headed after his partner.

Lilly and Scotty agreed that they would wait until tomorrow to talk to Jeremy and headed back to the PPD. They arrived back and Scotty immediately headed into the break room slamming his coffee cup down on the bench with a little too much force and Lilly sighed. She knew she been a complete bitch to him earlier and felt bad so she followed him into the break room intending to make up with him.

"I am sorry Scotty" she said softly and he sighed and turned to face her

"It's okay Lil" he replied coolly

He was not defiantly not happy with it and she knew it "No its not I been a complete bitch to you, it's the hormones, One minute I am mad then the next I am horny and sometimes I am both at the same time" she sat down in the chair and he came up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"It's alright Lil, I can handle the horny but the angry I could live without" she grinned leaning back against his hands.

"You know we are alone here with everyone else out on interviews maybe I can make it up to you" she said standing up and moving over to him her hands fiddling with his tie.

"How do you plan on doin that?" he asked as he placed his hands on her back. She grabbed one of his hands and pulled him out of the room heading for the disused storage room by the elevators. Once they were inside she shut the door locking it behind them and without warning she pounced into him her lips attacking his. He reluctantly broke the kiss looking at her "I don't think this is a good idea Lil" he said looking down at her she'd never been like this and he found he secretly like her this amorous.

"Why not? , we are alone" she kissed him again and pushed his jacket over his shoulders and he groaned.

"I guess this is horny" he said teasingly

"Uh-uh" she said her lips latching onto his neck sucking softly at the spot under his ear. Her hands moved down his chest removing his shirt and allowing it to pool at his feet with his jacket. He returned the favour divesting her of her blazer and blouse his hands starting on her pants and she helped him out of his. He turned them around forcing her against the shelves lifting her up and her legs wrapped around him pulling him closer moaning softly as she felt his hardness against her centre.

Just then Scotty's phone rang "Dammit" he cursed letting her down as he fumbled in his work pants for his phone "Valens" he said slightly annoyed

"Yo Scotty its Nicky, were are you and Rush are you guys comming to Joe's" He completely forgotten that they were meeting the others at the bar.

"Err yeah we are just finishing things up here we will be there in a couple of minutes" Scotty said looking over at Lilly finding himself growing harder.

"Okay see you guys soon than" and Vera hung up

"Now where were we?" he said moving over to her again and she grinned as she was lifted up again.

They finally made it to the bar hurrying over to their colleges and taking seats in their regular booth.

"Hey guys" Kat said "Can I get you a drink" She asked

Lilly froze how was she going to hid the fact she wasn't drinking, she always had at least one when out with the gang "Nothing for me" Lilly replied

"Why not" Vera replied looking at her curiously

"I am driving" Lilly said quickly earning her a strange look from Kat.

"Okay, what about you Scotty?" He asked.

"Beers good" he answered sitting down beside Jefferies

"Just goin to the bathroom" Lilly announced and she headed off towards the back of the bar. Kat followed her and waited outside the stall as she heard Lilly vomiting. Lilly emerged heading over to the sink still unaware that Kat was there "So how far long are you?" she asked and Lilly jumped

"Shit, Kat you scared me" she said her hand clutching over her racing heart

"How far long are you?" She asked again. Lilly's blood run cold

"What?" Lilly asked hoping she sounded nonchalant

"How many weeks pregnant are you?"

"I am not pregnant" she said as she felt the fear rising in her chest.

"Come on Lil, I know the signs. You've been throwing up alot lately and you are getting really moody" She said glaring at her friend "Plus you not drinking"

Lilly sighed running a hand through her hair "Six weeks" she finally said

"Congratulations Lil, why haven't you told anyone about it yet?" she asked

"I don't know, I guess I was scared" Lilly said tears forming behind her eyes.

"It's okay" Miller pulled the blonde into a hug as Lilly's tears began to stream out of her eyes and on to Kat's shirt.

"You should tell people though, everyone at work will be thrilled for you guys" Kat said pulling back to look Lily in the eyes.

"That's what Scotty said, He wants me to tell everyone too" Lilly said wiping her eyes

"Never thought I'd be agreeing with Valens" Miller chuckled

"I just need more time; you won't say anything will you?' She asked

"No Lil I won't"

"Thanks" they headed back out to the others and Scotty upon seeing that his girlfriend had been crying stood up "You okay?" he whispered and she nodded.

She realised Kat and Scotty were right she had to tell the others and she knew just how she would do it.


	15. the dinner party

Disclaimer: Despite my efforts I still am no closer to owning cold case

A/n: sorry about delay in posting on a cruise ship and costs an arm and a leg to get internet access

Chapter 15: The dinner party

Lilly and Scotty made it back to her apartment a few hours later. Lilly fed the cats who seemed a little ticked off that their dinner was late. Scotty sunk into the couch and sighed he was exhausted.

"Scotty I need to tell you something" she said sitting down beside him. His eyes remained closed as his head rested on the back of the couch "Mmmm" he said sleepily "What's up Lil?"

"Kat knows about the baby" she said and his eyes snapped open and looked at her

"Oh" was all he could say

"She said that I should tell people, she reckons everyone would be happy for us" She said looking at her boyfriend

"That's what I been saying for the last two weeks Lil" He replied

"I know, and your right so I decided that I wanna have Boss, everyone from work, your parents, Mike, Allie and Emilio over for dinner tomorrow night and just get it over with" She said hurriedly and she watched a smile spread across his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, It's about time I really don't know why I put it off for so long" She scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist pillowing her head on his chest as he hugged her towards him.

"Thanks Lil" he pressed a kiss to her forehead "Lets go to bed I am exhausted" He said standing up and they moved off to her bedroom.

They walked in to work the next morning and Lilly took a deep breath noticing that the rest of her colleagues were already there. Better get this over with she though and she walked over to them

"Morning Lil, Scotty" Jefferies said cheerily

"Morning Will" Scotty said putting his jacket on the back of his chair

"Um I was wondering if you all wanted to come over for dinner tonight" Lilly began

"Sure" Miller said "Just need to see if my Mom can sit for Veronica" she replied knowing that if her suspicions were correct Lilly was planning on telling everyone and would need all the support she could get

"Oh you can bring her the more the merrier" Scotty said placing his hand on Lilly's shoulder silently offering her his support

"I am in, I won't pass up a free meal" Jefferies said

"Yeah alright I come, what's the occasion?" Vera questioned

"We just wanna have dinner with you all" Scotty said

"I am gonna see Boss" Lilly announced heading off to Stillman's office

Stillman had agreed to go as well and after a quick call to his parents and Mike Scotty confirmed their attendance also. Lilly knew she was doing the right thing, they all needed to know but she was still nervous.

Scotty and Lilly headed out to talk to Jeremy about James hoping that he could give them something to go on as Miller's background check only produced an unpaid parking ticket.

They knocked on the door of his apartment and waited.

"Yeah who is it?" a voice cried out through the door

"Detectives Valens and Rush Philly Homicide we are after a Jeremy Preston" Scotty said holding his badge up to the eye hole in the door. The door opened slowly, the chain still attached and a middle aged man looked at them. Seemingly deciding they were the genuine article the closed the door over and they heard the chain being removed before it swung open again.

"I am Jeremy, What's this about?" He asked cautiously looking between them

"We want to ask you about James Douglas" Lilly replied taking out her notebook "May we come in?" She asked and he nodded stepping back to let them in.

"Jesus I haven't heard that name in years, you guys finally got a lead on the case?" he asked sitting down on the small sofa pointing to the seats opposite indicating for them to sit and they did.

"That's actually what we hoped you could help us with, we are looking into it again for his brother" Lilly answered

"Well I don't know what I can tell you that I didn't tell the detectives that investigated originally" He replied

"When was the last time you saw James?" Scotty asked

"The night he died, we played a gig at the Blue Note" He said standing up and walking over to the book shelf. He picked up a picture of the two of them the same one the bartender had shown them.

"That guy sure had an incredible voice" He said looking up at the two detectives

"Did he say anything to you about where he was goin after the gig" Scotty asked

"No..., Oh wait he did say something about an audition for a small record label but I think that was later that week" He said moving back to the couch

"Do you know the name of the record label?" Lilly asked

"Nah, he didn't say but Julie might know. She was in his friend at the music collage they were a little competitive. He probably would have told her to make her jealous" Jeremy smiled and let out a chuckle. "He acted like he didn't like her but I knew he had a thing for her, but the music school kinda frowned upon students and teachers dating" he said

"Wait this Julie was his student?" Lilly asked

"Yeah, she took his vocal coaching course he did every summer" he answered

"Do you know her last name?" Scotty asked

"Allen I think but you could ask at the school" Jeremy replied

"Thanks" Scotty and Lilly stood up to leave

"Could you let me know if you catch this bastard" Jeremy asked and Lilly saw the tears welling up in his eyes "The guy was like a brother to me, He was the one that got me the job at Blue Note. I owed him so much"

"We let you know" Lilly said following Scotty out of the room

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. The music School said they couldn't release there student lists without a court order which meant they would have to see Kite about it. He was not in until tomorrow so they were pretty much stuck.

"I am goin to the market to get some stuff for tonight" Scotty announced "Wanna come wit me now Lil, or should I pick you up later?" He asked walking over to her

"I guess I go with you now. Give us more time to get everything ready" They bid their colleagues goodnight telling them they would see them in a few hours and headed out the door.

When Lilly came down stairs a wonderful aroma met her nostrils. "What smells so good?" she said comming into the kitchen watching him stirring something on the stove.

"You mean besides you?" He said suggestively wriggling his eyebrows at her, she giggled and playfully slapped his arm.

"No seriously" she said

"Ma's pasta sauce" he said putting a spoon into the thick red sauce and feeding it to her. Her eyes closed at the delicious taste "Oh this is so good" she said leaning in to kiss him "What else are we having?"

"Spaghetti and some fresh bread, I also make a cheesecake for desert" He said standing back from the stove to pull her into a hug.

"You are gonna get me fat" she replied kissing him lightly on his cheek and he grinned.

"Gotta keep my family fed and happy" he said lightly rubbing her stomach.

"You better go get ready, they'll be here soon" Lilly pulled away from him shoving him towards the door.

He chuckled "Yeah okay I am goin"

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door and Lilly took a deep breath "Showtime" she said under her breath and headed for the door. Stillman and Jefferies were the first to arrive and Lilly stood back to let them in.

"Brought a bottle of wine" Stillman said handing it to Lilly

"Thanks Boss. Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked

"Beer would be fine for me" Will said hanging up his coat

"I have a glass of the wine" Stillman replied

"I'll be right back, make yourselves at home" Lilly headed off to the kitchen. Scotty was putting the final touches to dinner when Lilly came in and she smiled "Boss is here and Jefferies too"

"Thanks baby, I'll be right there" he followed her out to the living room and greeted his Boss and college. There was another knock on the door and Scotty moved off to answer it finding his parents, Mike, Allie and Emilio.

"Hey bro" Mike said pulling him into a hug

"Hey Mike, Allie how are you?" he asked

"I am great" they stepped inside and Emilio hugged his uncle

"Hi Ma, Pop how you both?"

"We are fine mi hijo, how are you and Lilly?" Rosa asked

"Fine" Scotty said receiving a kiss from his mother and a hug from Ramiro

"Why are we here son?" Ramiro asked

"You'll see, just go in and make yourselves comfortable" Scotty replied closing to door after them. Lilly was hugged and kissed by Rosa and Ramiro. Emilio even gave her a hug "Hi aunt Lilly" he said cheerily. This shocked her a bit and she smiled nervously down at him "Err Hi Emilio" as the little arms wrapped around her waist.

Nick arrived next with Kat and Veronica close behind now that everyone was here Lilly's nerves were increasing but Kat placed a hand on her friends shoulder "Don't worry Lil" she whispered into her ear giving her a small smile. Lilly nodded and headed off to find Scotty. Soon they had everyone at the table and Scotty stood up

"Thanks for comming guys, Lil and I have an announcement to make" he said placing a hand on her shoulder "Lil's pregnant" he said beaming with joy. Everyone was silent for a few moments as they took in the news and they a cheer went up and they were both congratulated from every angle

"I am so happy for you Lil" Stillman said beaming with pride and kissing the detective he always considered as his daughter.

"Thanks Boss" she said "I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I guess I just panicked"

"No problem Lil, if you need anything just let me know and we and we can discuss your maternity leave a little later" He said kissing her cheek again.

Scotty's mother pulled him into a hug "My baby is going to be a father, I am so happy for both of you" Rosa said

"Congratulations Bro" Mike said hugging his brother

"Thanks Mike" Scotty said

"You hear that Em, Your gonna get a little cousin" Mike said bending down to his son's level

"Yay, Can you make it a boy Uncle Scotty" Emilio said

Scotty laughed "We'll see Em" Scotty said hugging his nephew.

A/n Thank you for all your reviews. I really feel happy when I get a good review (of course constructive criticism is also welcome) thanks to all those who are following this story I hope you like this chapter.

DIPH


	16. the sonogram and moving forward

Disclaimer: the cold case gang are not mine or any charters from the show I do not own. Everyone else in my story I do.

Chapter 16: The sonogram and moving forward

Lilly was happy that everybody knew she was pregnant and was thrilled they were happy for them she listen to Rosa tell her stories of what Scotty was like as a baby and accepted (Much to Scotty's disgust) to come over to look at baby pictures of her two boys.

"Ma, she doesn't wanna see all that" he said

"Oh hush Scotty, Lilly and I are talking go help your father wash up" She Scolded and Lilly giggled at the pout on his face as he slumped off.

"We have our first doctor's appointment tomorrow" Lilly said absently caressing her stomach

"It will be fine mi hija, you have Mr Worrywart over hear looking out for you you'll be well taken care of" She said lovingly and kissed Lilly's cheek "You must bring us a video of the little one" She said

"We can come over after the doctor's tomorrow" Lilly replied standing up and she felt her stomach churning "Excuse me" she blurted out as she ran off to the bathroom. Rosa sighed and followed behind her waiting outside for her to come back out.

"You okay sweetheart?" Rosa asked

"Yeah fine, Guess the baby didn't like that second helping of cake" Lilly replied wearily

"Ginger helps, hopefully by the second trimester this should be all over" Rosa placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so" Lilly sighed

When everyone else had gone Lilly and Scotty slid into bed Scotty pulling her against him draping his arm over her stomach.

"I love you Lil" He said "You too baby" he said his hands tracing circles on her stomach and she giggled and hugged his arm

"We love you too Scotty" She replied her eyes sliding shut as she allowed her exhaustion to drag her into a deep sleep.

Scotty awoke before the alarm the next day and propped himself up on his elbow to look down at the sleeping form of Lilly Rush and a grinned played on his lips as he carefully swept back a stand of hair from her face and she muttered incoherently snuggling further into the bed sheets.

"Lil, Baby wake up" He said softly kissing her cheek and chuckling as she groaned.

"No, sleeping" she said huffily her eyes still closed

"Then why are you taking to me then" He teased.

"Shut up" she groaned and he chuckled pulling back the covers as he stood up. She grumbled and tried to pull the sheet back over herself.

Scotty moved over to her side of the bed "Lil, we are gonna be late if you don't get up" he said sitting down beside her his arm brushing over hers. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"I hate you, I was having a nice dream" she said sleepily

"Yeah, was I in it" he asked bending down to kiss her

"No, Why would I dream about you Valens" She said teasingly

"I dream about you" he said his lips grazing over hers and she leaned into him.

"Mmmmm I love you" he sighed against her lips

"I love you too"

She got up and moved towards the bathroom "Wanna share a shower Lil?" he asked lustily. She sighed dramatically "I suppose" she said a grin spreading across her face.

After their shower (which took a lot longer than usual) the pair headed off to the doctor's appointment.

"I had a nine o' clock Appointment with Dr Franks" Lilly said to the receptionist

"Sure, What's your last name?"

"Rush"

"Okay Ms Rush please take a seat the Doctor will be with you soon" Scotty and Lilly sat down and he looked around the room at the other couple sitting in the waiting room.

"First baby?" the guy asked as he looked up at Scotty

"Yeah, how did you know?" Scotty ask

"Cause you both look a little nervous" he said

"What about you, is this your first" Scotty asked as he saw the extremely pregnant woman beside him

"Nah this is number three" he said cheerily "My name is Kevin and this is my wife Heather"

"Hi I am Scotty and this is my girlfriend Lilly" Scotty said shaking the guy's hand

"Hi"

"Drake?" A nurse called

"That's us" Kevin said helping his wife up

"Nice meeting you" Lilly said

"You too"

"Well they seemed nice" Scotty said putting his arm around Lilly

"Yeah"

A little while later the nurse called her back to a small exam room and asked her to change into a gown. Scotty helped her tie it up and sat on the seat beside the table.

"Lilly?" A doctor ask as he came in

"Yes" She replied

"Hi I am Dr Franks"

"Hi this is my boyfriend Scotty Valens" she said gesturing to Scotty

"Arr the proud dad" he said cheerily shaking Scotty's hand

"Yep"

"Well we might as well get started, if either of you have questions ask away" he said walking over to the ultra sound machine and turned it on.

"Lie Back Lilly and we check on how baby is going"

Lilly lay back and Dr Franks squeezed some of the cold gel on her stomach and placed the probe onto her stomach after moving it around for a bit he smiled and turned the screen around.

"See that Little white bit?" They both nodded

"That's your baby" he said "wanna see if we can get a heart beat? He asked and they nodded again he turned the sound on. A rhythmic fast passed sound filled the room "Hang on a minute" he said and a grin spread across the Doctor's face. "I am detecting two heart beats here" he said

Lilly's and Scotty's mouths fell open in surprise "Two heart beats, as in twins?" Scotty finally managed to get out

"Looks like it" the doctor said

"Oh my god" Lilly exclaimed tears welling up in her eyes

"We are having twins!" Scotty said excitedly and he lent down to kiss her

"I can't believe it" She said her arms around his neck

"Well believe it" the doctor said happily wiping her stomach "Here" He handed Scotty a photo and the DVD of the ultrasound

"Thanks, Ma is gonna be so happy "Scotty said

"I think everyone at work will be shocked" Lilly giggled

They were walking out when they heard Kevin calling after them

"Did it go okay?" He asked and Scotty nodded

"More than okay, found out we are having twins" Scotty beamed pulling Lilly into his side hugging her

"Congratulations" Kevin and Heather said together and he reached into his pocket for a business card "here call us if you need anything Heather's always looking for someone to trade pregnancy war stories with" he said receiving a slap on the arm from his wife

"Shut up Kevin you'll freak her out more, Ignore my husband if you want to talk call me I been through it all" she said lovingly caressing the rounded bump in front of her

"Thanks" Lilly smiled up at them

They drove over to Scotty's parents place eager to tell them what they had just found out

"I still can't believe it Scotty" She looked down at her bump in amazement "I have too people in here, guess I'll be eating for three now"

"You already eat enough for four" Scotty teased

"Shut up, you wanna try being pregnant for a while?" she asked hitting his arm and he chuckled

"Sorry Lil, sorry babies" he said rubbing his hand over her stomach and she grinned at him. They pulled into the driveway and were greeted by Rosa "How is my grandbaby?" she asked comming over and hugging Lilly.

"They are fine" Lilly said and she let the word sink in for a minute.

"They?" Rosa asked

"We are having twins" Lilly said happily and Maria smiled and pulled her into another hug

"Oh Mi hija I am so happy for you" and she ran around to hug her son "Ramiro get your butt out here" she screamed and he came out of the house.

"What?"

"Lilly is having twins" she said and a similar grin played on the old man's lips

"Twins, oh that's great Scotty and Lilly we are so happy" Scotty pulled out the DVD and smiled

"Wanna see your grandchildren?" and they both nodded almost running into the house.

They spent the whole afternoon at his parents place and when they finally got home Scotty sat down on the couch pulling Lilly onto his lap.

"Lil, I was thinking that maybe you should come and live with me" he said rubbing her back

"What?" she said looking down at him

"Well it just makes sense if we live together and my condo is bigger than your apartment and I do have the extra bedroom, whaddaya say?"

She thought for a moment and realised it did make sense for them to live together as they spent every night together any way and swapping between his and her apartments was getting frustrating.

"Okay, only if I can bring the girls" Lilly said kissing his lips and he smiled

"So we are going to live together" he said wrapping his arm around her waist

"Yep, you're stuck with us now Valens, me the babies and the girls"

"Wouldn't want it any other way Lil" and they shared a passionate kiss.


	17. desk duty

Disclaimer: I don't own cold case

Chapter seventeen: Desk Duty

Lilly and Scotty came into work the next day brimming over with happiness. Seeing her babies for the first time made it so much more real and she couldn't wait to tell them the news she was expecting twins.

"Mornin" Scotty said cheerily guiding Lilly to her seat

"Mornin" Nick said "You look overly cheerily for a Monday morning" He commented

"Just got some good news is all" He said kissing the top of Lilly's head and moving off to get a coffee

"Really, care to share?" he asked grinning over at him

"Later, when everyone else is here" Lilly said picking up the note on her desk

"Looks like Kite got us that warrant for the School records" Lilly said scanning the document

"Yeah, Boss wants Jefferies and I to go over there when Will gets in" Nick said sipping his coffee

"Why you, I thought Scotty and I were on this one?" Lilly said starting to get annoyed

"Don't bite my head off Rush, Boss said he wants to talk to you two this mornin" Vera replied

"Why does he want to talk to us?

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the bombshell you dropped on us on Friday" Nick replied sarcastically and Lilly glared across at him.

"Boss wants to talk to us" Lilly said as Scotty came back over to her

"What about?" he asked

"I think it's about the baby" Lilly said

"Well babies" Scotty whispered and they headed off to Stillman's office

"Boss, you wanted to talk to us?" Scotty said walking in behind Lilly and closing to the door behind him.

"Yes, sit down both of you" Stillman said pointing to the chairs in front of the desk one of them already occupied by someone "Lil, Scotty this is Agent Warner he is from IAD he wants to talk to you" Stillman said. There was a slight bitterness to his voice that suggested that agent Warner's presence was not his idea.

"Detectives, please take a seat"

"I think I'd prefer to stand" Scotty said eyeing the agent. Agent Warner shrugged "Whatever you like" The agent looked towards Lilly "I understand congratulations are in order, I hear your pregnant" He said looking Lilly up and down which made Scotty's blood begin to boil "I have also know that you and your partner have been dating for the last six months" Warner continued "You are aware that this is against policy?" He continued

"I have already discussed that matter with the commissioner Agent Warner, he has agreed to allow it as long as they continue to work well together and keep it out of work which they have, I can vouch for both of my detectives that they have acted professionally and their work has not suffered. I fact if anything they have gotten better at their jobs, Which I sure you can't complain about"

"We are aware of your agreement with the Commissioner Lieutenant Stillman, our issue is with Detective Rush not revelling she was pregnant when she found out"

"I..." Lilly began but Stillman cut her off

"She did, she told me the day she found out" Stillman said. Lilly looked over at her boss did he just lie to protect her

"You knew?" Warner stated looking across at Stillman

"Yes, I knew and I was the one who waited to report it to IAD" Stillman said "Both she and Scotty were unaware that I hadn't told IAD" he continued

Agent Warner looked over at Stillman and then back to Lilly and Scotty he wasn't sure he believed them.

"I suppose that now that it has been reported we can over look it, You are aware however Detective Rush that now you will be placed on light duties as we can't have a pregnant detective on the line, would leave the city up for law suits if anything should happen while on duty" He said icily and Scotty wanted nothing more than to wipe the smile off Warner's face

"I was going to discuss this with Lilly this morning agent Warner. Now if there isn't anything else I think you should leave" Stillman said his tone indicating it wasn't a request.

"I'll leave, once again congratulations" he said the smirk on his face made Scotty clench his fists, Lilly placed a hand on his arm and squeezed it gently and he relaxed.

"Boss what's this about me being on light duties?" Lilly asked

"I am sorry Lil, my hands are tied its department policy and the Commissioner said he won't over look this for you, It was lucky for you he agreed to let you keep working together once you started dating. It was only because I assured him that it wouldn't affect your work, but on this issue he won't budge." Stillman said walking over to Lilly

"So what, I am stuck behind a desk for the next seven months" Lilly said angrily

"I am sorry Lil, but we'll keep you busy here" Stillman placed a hand on her shoulder "How did the sonogram go?" he asked

"Fantastic actually, we got some news we want to share with everyone" Scotty said looking out the window of Stillman's office "Looks like everyone is here, so let's go" Scotty replied kissing Lilly's cheek and leading her out.

"Oh hey guys, was that an IAD agent in with you?" Kat asked

"Yeah, He has put Lil on desk duty until after the pregnancy , which is what we wanted to talk to you about" Scotty said as Lilly slumped down at her desk

"We found out yesterday that we are having twins" Scotty said happily placing his hands on Lilly's shoulders

"Oh congratulations guys" Will said patting Scotty on the back

"Wow Twins, sure you can handle that Valens" Kat said kissing Lilly's cheek. He chuckled 

"Guess we'll find out in a few months"

"Well, we better go and talk to the school about this Julie, see what she can tell us" Nick stood up and Will followed.

"I'll be here staring at the wall" Lilly shot back. Scotty sighed and squatted down beside her.

"Don't worry Lil, I stay here with you" He said placing a hand on her thigh.

"No Scotty you don't have too, I want you out there"

"It doesn't matter Lil, you and the babies are what matters to me and if you're here I am here" he said pulling his chair to sit beside her. She sighed and looked over at him "I love you, you know that right?" Lilly said placing a hand on his leg

"Yeah I know that, and I love you too" Scotty said

"This is why I am telling you I want you to go, and you have to do what I say because I am carrying your children" Lilly finished and Scotty looked over at her

"Okay fine but the minute you change your mind I'll be here" He said pressing a kiss into her cheek.

"I won't change my mind but thanks"

Nick and Will came back in with a list of students names and found the Julie they were looking for.

"Here she is Julie Allen, was a student of James's back in 99 they were very competitive" Nick said

"One of the girls at the school said that Julie was up for the same audition as James that day for Laynard Record and she said that Julie was annoyed that James got the same audition because she knew he was a better singer." Nick said

"Well maybe we should bring her in, see if she can remember anything form that night." Will said

"Since I am stuck here, I want the interview when you bring her in" Lilly said

"Sure Lil, if Valens will let you" Nick joked

"Shut up Nick" Lilly said throwing a balled up piece of paper at him

Julie sat down in the interview room waiting. Playing with her hands on the desk when Lilly walked in.

"Hi, I am detective Rush" Lilly walked over to the desk but didn't sit down

"Hello, the other detective didn't really explain why I was here. I told the detectives I didn't know anything when they first investigated the case." Julie said and Lilly immediately picked up on the nervousness in her voice.

"You were pretty completive with James weren't you?" Lilly asked now walking to face Julie on the other side of the desk thumbing through the file

"Yeah, He and I had a great friendship we understood and respected each other's talent but he was a pain in the ass." Julie said

"You resented him getting that audition for Laynard Records didn't you?" Lilly asked causally

"What, no he got me an audition with them too why would I resent him"

"Because you knew he would get the record deal over you and you were tired of always comming in second" Lilly replied icily leaning over the desk to stare at her

"No...I...I, I didn't kill him" Julie said in a panicked voice

"But you wanted that record deal didn't you, and you were pissed that James was getting all the breaks that you weren't" Lilly said still staring at her, Lilly's eyes penetrating deep into Julie's

"Fine I was pissed, is that what you wanna here" Julie yelled

"When he came to tell you about that audition you stabbed him didn't you" Lilly said moving to stand right beside her

"Fine yes I stabbed him, the bastard was so cocky and I couldn't take him getting this deal and leaving me behind. He knew I was the better singer" She screamed

Bingo, Lilly wrote out the confession and Julie signed it. As Lilly slapped handcuffs on her and lead Julie out the uniform officers for processing she felt a sense of relief that this case was finally closed and that Charlie would have some closer over his brother's death after all these years. She also knew it was going to be a long seven months stuck behind her desk.


	18. Five month bump

Disclaimer: Okay I still don't own them

Chapter eighteen: Five month bump

Four months had passed since Lilly was put on desk duty and she was slowly going stir-crazy. Lilly awoke up early on Sunday and rolled over noticing Scotty still asleep and she sighed brushing her hand over the stubble on his chin. He been awake half the night because Lilly had decided that she wanted the babies' room done and despite his objections that they wouldn't need to worry for a few more months he had finally agreed. She kissed him on the cheek and he stirred but didn't wake. A soft miaow met her ears and she looked over to see Tripod sitting by their bed demanding food.

"You're hungry too huh?" she said quietly getting out of bed and reaching for Scotty's shirt that she had worn so much that Scotty given her (Mainly because of the twin bump she had stretched it out) and headed to the kitchen. Olivia was asleep on the couch and raised her head when Lilly entered the room jumping down to join Tripod and get some breakfast. After Lilly fed the cats she poured herself some decaf coffee (She didn't really like it but Scotty insisted that she give up coffee while she was pregnant) and went to grab the paper by the front door.

Scotty emerged a few hours later wearing his gym gear. "Mornin Babe, What are you up too today?" He asked

"Heather's comming by, She taking me shopping" She said happily

"Oh yeah, that will be fun. I am off to the gym I'll see you later" he kissed her and she smiled

"Okay bye Hun" Scotty left and Lilly went to get changed as Heather said she'd be there at ten. The doorbell rang and Lilly went over to the door opening it and see Heather standing there holding her baby.

"Bring the little one today" Lilly smiled

"Yeah, Geoff and Sally went out with their friends and Kevin is at work" she said

"How is Sophie today?" Lilly asked brushing her hand over the baby's hair

"Still a bit colicky but she's a survivor" Heather said smiling down at her daughter "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, my friend Kat from work said she meet us at the mall" Lilly said grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

"That's fine, no Scotty today" Heather asked

"No he went to the gym"

"I am surprised he finally let you out of his sight, that guy watches you like a hawk" Heather said laughing

"I know, every time I even hiccup he is all over me" Lilly replied still frustrated over his over protectiveness.

They arrived at the Mall and were greeted by and excited Veronica "Hi Lilly" she waved enthusiastically.

"Hey Veronica, Where's your Mom?" Lilly asked as she received a hug from the little girl

"She's over there getting a coffee" Veronica pointed to her mother waiting in line at the coffee shop

"Oh well, we'll just wait for her here than" Lilly sat down in the seat and sighed as heather sat beside her.

"Have you decided if you want to know the sexes?" Heather asked

"Scotty dose, I really not sure I want to know. I like the idea of being surprised" Lilly said rubbing her growing bump

"Hey guys" Kat said walking over to them with her steaming cup of coffee and a few doughnuts. Lilly breathed in the smell and immediately craved it.

"Can I get a sip of your coffee Kat?" Lilly asked

"What, and have Valens on my ass no way" Kat said

"Can I at least have some doughnuts, Scotty won't know and the babies are starving "she said pulling her puppy dog face and Kat rolled her eyes handing her the brown bag.

"If Scotty finds out I am a dead" She said

"My Lips are sealed" she said around a mouthful of doughnut and Heather and Veronica giggled. They walked around the shops looking at the baby clothes and toys. Lilly thought everything was so cute and small and she ended up buying ten little outfits and some stuffed toys. They stopped for lunch and Lilly, Kat and Heather chatted away happily while Veronica played on the play area.

"Went are your next Doctors visit?" Kat asked

"Monday at lunch, was the only time I could get" Lilly said "Since I am stuck at a desk all day I guess it doesn't really matter"

"Is Scotty going?" Kat asked

"Like I could stop him" Lilly replied giggling

"So what is happening with you guys, are you going to get married any time soon?" Heather looked over at her

"I don't know, we haven't talked about it. Guess he doesn't want to" Lilly replied

Little did she know that at that moment Scotty was planning to propose to her. He hadn't really gone to the gym that day he had instead gone to the jewellery store by the PPD he had seen her looking at. He had picked out a beautiful ring that cost him a sizeable chunk of his savings and booked a table at their favourite restaurant for the following night. When she walked in the door he was sitting on the couch.

"Hey babe, how was shopping?" he asked

Lilly smiled "Good, got a couple of outfits. They were on sale and they are so cute" Lilly said pulling them out of the bag

"They great babe" He said standing and moving over to her to give her a hug

"How was the gym?" Lilly asked

"It was okay, might need a shower though" he said taking the bag out of her hands.

"Oh really" She said her hand falling to his waist

"Uh-huh" He said lowering his head to place a trail of kisses up her neck and she shivered. They stumbled blindly towards the bathroom shedding their clothes, Scotty pushed her against the wall in the shower and she groaned as his lips reattached to hers. Scotty lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as the water beat down on them.

"Oh god Scotty" Lilly moaned and threaded her fingers threw his wet hair as he lowered her onto his length.

"Lil...Oh my god this feels so good" He grunted as he began to start his slow thrusts. It didn't take long for Lilly to fall over the edge and screamed his name griping at his slick shoulders. He shifted her in his arms and he thrust further inside of her and she cried out at the new angle. Her muscles clenched around him as he continued to pound into "Holly crap Lil" he panted his lips moved onto her neck and he sucked at the skin under her ear.

"Scotty" She moaned his name and came again this time he came with her grunting his release against her neck. Slowly he let her down and her legs tremble and almost gave way. She clutched at his shoulders to steady herself and he kissed the forehead. "Thanks Lil" he breathed and she chuckled "You're welcome" she said kissing his lips. They got out of the shower and headed into their bedroom Lilly collapsing on the bed and Scotty crawled up beside her placing his hand on her belly. "Hey guys its daddy" he said kissing bump and she smiled running her hands through his hair.

"I don't think they can answer you" Lilly replied

"That's alright they know it's me" Scotty said kissing her bump again.

"I have changed my mind about tomorrow" Lilly said. He raised his head up and looked at her

"Bout what?" he asked

"I wanna find out the sex of the babies" she said

"Really Lil?" he asked a grin spreading across his face

"Yeah, I know it means a lot to you and I figure then we can start thinking of names" Lilly said

He slumped beside her "Are you sure Lil, Cause I can wait till their born" He asked

"I am sure Scotty" he kissed her and pulled her into his arms throwing his arm around her

"Tomorrow I wanna take you out for dinner to Salina's I know you love that restaurant" He said sitting up and moving to the cupboard to get his Pyjama pants.

"You don't have to do that honey it's too expensive" Lilly said grabbing his shirt of the floor and putting it on.

"Your worth it babe" he replied kissing her cheek


	19. Finding out

Disclaimer: See all other chapters

Chapter nineteen: Finding out

Scotty and Lilly went into work the next day and Lilly sat down at her desk sighing as she noticed no work on it. "What the hell am I meant to do? Just sit here holding the desk up" She asked grumpily.

"It's alright Lil" Scotty soothed rubbing her shoulders

"No it's not I am bored out of my brain. I wish I could go out and do interviews or something"

"But there is still stuff to do here baby" Scotty said trying to cheer her up

"Oh joy paperwork then I guess I am all set then" She replied sarcastically

"Sorry Lil, I am only trying to help" Scotty slumped off to the break room and she cursed herself under her breath and headed off after him.

"I am sorry Scotty, I know you were only trying to help I am just frustrated" She said softly comming up behind him and wrapping his arm around his waist.

"It's okay Lil" He sighed and turned around to face her bending down to kiss her cheek and his hands move over her bump.

"What times the appointment again?" He asked

"Twelve thirty" She replied resting her forehead against his chest

"Want me there?" He asked

"Of course, we are gonna find out the sexes" Lilly said happily

"Okay well if I get held up or something I'll call you okay" Scotty said kissing her again

"Okay"

"Yo, Scotty you comming we have to do this interview" Vera replied comming into the break room

"Yeah be there in a minute" he said looking up at Nick "See you later" he said to Lilly and see nodded and he stooped to kiss her bump "Look after Mummy while I am gone guys, don't misbehave in there" She giggled

"Get out of here already" She said slapping his arm and he left.

"Morning Lil" Stillman said as he came into the break room for a coffee.

"Hey Boss" she said wearily

"Don't tell Scotty but I bought you a bear claw" he said handing her the paper bag with the delicious pastry inside "I know you love them, though you could use some cheering up" He said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Boss, don't worry we won't say anything" she said rubbing her stomach and taking a large bite out of the bear claw savouring the flavour and he left with coffee in hand . Then she felt it, one of the babies kicked and she was so surprised she dropped the bag and her hand move to the place on her stomach were the internal assault was felt and she smiled "Kat, Kat get in here" she yelled and Kat came hurrying in

"What is it are you okay, Scotty will kill me if something is wrong" Kat said running over to her.

"No, nothing's wrong the baby just kicked" she said happily grabbing Kats hand and placing it on her stomach and a grin spread across her face again as the baby kick harder.

"Are you gonna call Scotty?" Kat asked "He'd wanna know" Kat said and she nodded grabbing her phone and pressing the speed dial.

"Valens" he answered

"Hey it's only me"

"Are you alright, is there something wrong with the babies" He exclaimed and she chuckled

"Relax Valens, nothing's wrong I'd thought I ring to tell you one of the babies just kicked for the first time" She said still caressing her rounded stomach.

"Damm and I missed it" He said slightly annoyed

"Don't worry you be around for the other one" She said trying to cheer him up

"Not really the same though" He said dejectedly "well I see you later. I love you guys" he said

"We love you too" She said hanging up the phone and sighing.

Scotty came back and almost ran over to Lilly. "Are they kicking now" He asked hurriedly placing his hands on her stomach and she shook her head "Sorry they've stopped, can you help me up we have to get going to the doctor" Lilly replied and Scotty pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks, Okay lets go" Lilly moved off to the elevators with Scotty in tow. "See you four later" Vera called cheerily and Lilly grinned "Bye Vera"

"So you want to know the sex?" Doctor Franks was asking as he moved the probe over her stomach

"Yes, we have decided to find out" Scotty said holding Lilly's hand

"Okay let's see, Well this one" he said pointing to the screen "This one is a boy" he said and Scotty beamed "Hey Em will be happy" and Lilly giggled

"This one here, the smaller one looks like a girl" He said smiling over at Lilly and tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh Scotty, a girl and a boy" He kissed her

"I am so happy Lil, I get a daughter and a son all at once" he kissed her again.

"Congratulations you two" Dr Franks said placing an arm one her shoulder "Here is another DVD for you to add to your collection" He said handing the disc to Scotty.

"Thanks Dr Franks, I can't wait till born" Lilly said as the doctor wiped off the gel and she slid her top back down.

"Not long to go now, we'll get you to come in, in another month to check up on them, but they all seem healthy at this point" Dr Franks said moving around to his desk ad Scotty helped her off the table.

"Will do" Scotty said shaking the doctor's hand and leading Lilly out.

After he had rung his parents and Mike to tell them the good news and Lilly had rung Stillman (who was so happy he'd given them the rest of the day off) they returned home and sat at the kitchen table starting to make a list of names they both liked.

"I like Tina "Scotty said and Lilly screwed up her nose

"Nah, how about Tim" She said

"No" Scotty said

"Well we can't just keep vetoing each other choices" Lilly said frustrated

"Well how about Isabelle" Scotty said and Lilly smiled

"Yes I like that, Isabelle Rosa" Lilly said "After your mother" and Scotty leaned over and kissed her

"Are you sure Lil?" He asked

"Yes, I think it would be a good idea" She said

"Well what about our little guy?" Scotty said running his hand over her belly

"I always liked the name Anthony" Lilly said "Anthony John after Boss, he always been like a father to me, what do you think?" Scotty smiled

"It's perfect, Isabelle Rosa and Anthony John Rush" he said

"Almost perfect, what about Isabelle Rosa and Anthony John Valens?" Lilly asked Scotty looked at her "I thought they would have your last name?" He said

"Why, your their father they should have your last name" Lilly said simply

"Are you sure Lil?" He asked

"Yes I am" and he kissed her deeply Scotty was never more sure he wanted to marry her than in that moment and he was counting the hours until tomorrow night when she would be one step closer to being his wife.


	20. Romantic Dinner

Disclaimer: I case you haven't been paying attention I don't own cold case

Chapter twenty: Romantic Dinner

Lilly and Scotty had spent the all night making love and when Scotty finally dragged himself into work he was already exhausted but it had definitely been worth it. After his second cup of triple shot expresso he moved off to find the others.

"Where's Lil?" Will asked taking in the bags under Scotty's eyes to be young and in love he thought

"She was tried so she is spending the day at home" Scotty replied yawning again

"She keep you up all night Valens" Vera said wriggling his eyebrows

"Shut up Nick" Scotty said as he sat down at his desk and pulled a stack of paperwork towards him sighing as the pile seemed to have double overnight.

"By the way Boss told us your good news, a girl and a boy. You pick out any names yet?" Will said

"Yeah we did, their names are Isabelle Rosa and Anthony John "Scotty said producing a sonogram picture from his coat pocket handing it to his older colleague.

"It must seem so much more real now they have names" He said

"Yeah, I still can't get over the fact in a couple of months I am gonna be able to hold them. I already love them it's hard to describe the feeling I get when I have my hand on Lil's stomach. I mean my kids are in there man" Scotty replied smiling over at him.

"When you ladies are done maybe we can actually get some work done" Vera said not looking up from his own stack of paperwork. Scotty rolled his eyes and started filling out the forms in front of him but his mind kept wondering back to Lilly and the twins he had this dull ache in his heart whenever he wasn't with them these days and he couldn't wait until tonight when he was going to ask her to marry him. Then a shadow of doubt entered his mind, what if she said no. Surely not but with Lilly there was always the possibility they had been dating for a little over a year and he still didn't know what she was thinking half the time. He sighed again trying to shake the seeds of doubt away. The day seemed to drag by especially since Scotty couldn't stop watching the clock.

"I am outta here" he cried as the clock finally hit five "Gotta hot date" he said grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

"Say hi to Lil for us, and tell her we need her here to fill out all this paperwork" Vera said to Scotty's retreating back

"You can tell her I ain't that stupid" Scotty called over his shoulder

He made it home finally to find Lilly getting ready for their date.

"Sleep enough today?" he asked comming up behind and wrapping his arm around her waist kissing her shoulder.

"Yeah why?"

"Cause when you look like that" he said pointing at the dress she was wearing that showed off her bump "It's gonna be hard to keep my hands off you" Scotty said teasingly and she giggled.

"Wouldn't of thought you have the energy yourself after last night, I know you definitely didn't get much sleep" She countered turning in his arms and placing hers around his neck her lips moving in to kiss him.

"I better go get ready or we'll be late" Scotty said moving off into the bedroom to get changed. Scotty was getting nervous, he was about to ask Lilly to marry him and he felt like his heart was pounding out of his chest.

"You ready?" Lilly asked comming up behind him

"Yep, let's go" he grabbed his jacket and lead her out the door helping her into his car. They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later and were shown to a small table near the back.

"Can I get you any drinks to start?" The waiter asked

"Just some water thanks" Lilly said opening the menu

"What do you feel like Lil?" he said looking over his menu

"I don't know it all looks so good" She said

"I'll be back in a minute" Scotty said standing up and he walked off in the direction of the bathrooms. Little did Lil know that Scotty had planned for the waiter to bring out the ring with their desert and he walked over to the manager and gave him the box.

"You nervous sir?" he asked

"A little" Scotty replied

"Don't worry I am sure she'll say yes" He manager said and Scotty handed him a tip before returning to Lilly.

"So have you decided?" He asked sitting back down

"Yeah, I want the Cesar salad to start, steak with seasonal vegetables and for desert I want that chocolate cake looks so good" she replied

"God you eating more than Vera" he chuckled

"Hey watch it I am carrying your children" Lilly replied a grin spreading across her face

"Sorry Lil, I think I might have the steak too and that chocolate cake dose look good" he agreed and their waiter came back over looking down at Lilly's rounded stomach

"Oh congratulations how far along are you?" He asked

"Only five months but its twins so it's huge" she said lovingly rubbing her extended belly

"We what can I get the four of you then" he replied as he grinned down at Lilly and she laughed. "We'll have the Cesar salad the steak medium rare please and that chocolate cake looks too good to pass up" Lilly said and he smiled

"It's my favourite to, and for you Sir"

"The steak also medium rare and the chocolate cake" Scotty said handing their menus back

"Great" he said moving off the kitchen. Lilly looked over at her boyfriend and he stretched out a hand to take hers rubbing it absently with his thumb.

"So what's the occasion?" She asked looking up at him

"Do I need and occasion to take my family out?" He replied "We are just celebrating the fact that we have two very healthy twins on the way " He said but something in his voice indicated he wasn't telling her the whole truth

Lilly smiled over at him, he was up to something but she couldn't quite figure it out. Being stuck behind a desk for the last couple of months seemed to have dampened her detective skills. Lilly's appetizer arrived and she eat happily as Scotty told her about what happened at work that day and she told Scotty she'd kick Nick's arse for his comment on her being like their secretary which made Scotty laugh heartily "I did tell not to mess with you" He said wisely. Their steaks arrived and now Scotty could fell his mouth running dry any minute now they would bring the deserts and she would see the ring. He was running the speech he been practising for the past week over and over in his head.

"Earth to Scotty!" Lilly replied slapping his arm

"What, sorry I kinda zoned out" He said

"Are you feeling okay?, you've been acting weirder than normal lately" she asked look at him with concern.

"Yeah I am fine babe I swear" he said a little unconvincingly

"Okay" she said slowly still a little worried he was losing the plot

When the waiter clear the plates and asked them how it was Scotty could feel his mouth running dry. This was it the thought seeing the deserts comming their way.

"Err Lil, I wanna say something " she said

"Okay" she replied

"We have been together for year now and it's been the best year of my entire life" he said stopping to draw breath "I have loved you from practically the moment we met and I know I have screwed up along the way but I never wanna screw up again. I want us to be a family You, Me, Isabelle and Anthony"

"We are already" she replied

"I know but I want more" That was the waiter's queue he walked over and placed the plate in front of her the ring box open "Lilly Rush, will you do me the honour of marrying me" he said getting to his knee and grabbing her hand. She smiled and looked at him. "Oh Scotty, yes I marry you" He broke into a broad grin and lent up to kiss her. The restaurant broke into applause as Scotty placed the ring on her finger "I love you Lil, so much" He said

"I love you too" She said kissing him again.


	21. Maternity Wear

Disclaimer: I still don't own them and that won't change.

Chapter twenty one: Maternity wear

Lilly and Scotty were happily engaged. He had never felt so happy in his entire life and neither had Lilly.

"I want to have a party" Lilly said looking down at her ring twirling it on her finger.

"Yeah okay we can do that if you want" Scotty said looking up from his paper.

"I want to invite, everyone from work, Kite, Mike, Allie and Emilio, your parents, Heather Kevin and the kids, who else?" Lilly said looking up from the pad in front of her

"Can we invite some of the guys from West?" Scotty asked "Like Manny and Anna"

"Sure, you can invite anyone you like it's your party to" she said standing up and walking over to him.

"I better go get ready for work" she said kissing his cheek.

"Okay Hun" He replied his head still in the paper and she walked off towards their bedroom. She was reaching for her shirt when she felt it again."Scotty come here quick" She yelled and he pelted down the corridor he face as white as a sheet "What is it Lil? Is there something wrong with the babies?" He asked in a panic. She giggled "No" she grabbed his hand and put it over her stomach as a sharp kick met his palm. He broke into a grin placing his other hand on her stomach "Hey there little one" he whispered to her bump and it kicked harder "Ouch" Lilly said through her laughter "Your kids kick hard" she laughed.

"They get that from their mother" Scotty said kissing her and she pinched his arm playfully.

Arriving at work an hour later Scotty and Lilly found their colleagues in the break room. "Morin' all" Scotty said cheerily helping Lilly to sit down. "Morin' guys" Vera said

"How you going this morning Lil" Kat asked suddenly noticing the brilliant engagement ring on Lilly's hand and she grabbed it. "Did Valens finally have the balls to propose?" She asked and Lilly giggled

"Hey" He retorted "I was always gonna propose to her I was just waiting for the right time" he said defensively

"Sure you were" Kat said rolling her eyes

"Hey lay off my fiancé" Lilly said struggling to her feet again and kissing his cheek as she waddled off to the bathroom for what seemed like the twentieth time that morning.

"Congratulations Scotty" Will said placing a hand on his back

"Thanks man" Scotty replied smiling back at him

"Lil is like a little sister to me so I have to warn you, If you hurt her I won't hesitate to shoot you" He said suddenly serious and Scotty swallowed hard "You don't have to worry Will, I would never hurt her" He finished

"Good" Vera added standing up to pat his best friend on the back.

"Guess all that's left is to tell her dad" He said pointing to Stillman's office and Scotty laughed.

"Yeah I guess" and he headed off to speak to Stillman

"Boss, can I have a word?" He asked

"Sure Scotty" Stillman put down his pen and looked up

"Lil has always considered you her dad" Scotty started shifting uncomfortably "So I know I kinda should of asked you first but, well last night I asked Lil to marry me and she said yes" he finished looking hopefully up at Stillman.

"Well congratulations Scotty" Stillman said moving around the desk. "I have always hoped Lilly would find happiness after all the crap she has been through in her life and I so glad she has" Stillman shook Scotty's hand. "You do realise if you ever hurt her I won't hesitate to kill you myself" Stillman threatened.

"Will said the same thing so I guess I better watch myself" Scotty said "If it helps Boss, I have never felt this way about anyone and hurting Lil or our babies is the last thing I wanna do"

"Good" Stillman replied

Lilly came out of the bathroom and looked around for Scotty when she saw him at his desk looking over their latest case file.

"Hey" he said looking up as she moved over to his desk

"Hey, I was thinking I might take the rest of the day off today. I got some shopping to do, I am running out of clothes to wear" Lilly said

"Okay, well I see you at home later I guess" he said and he stood up to kiss her. She nodded and as she headed for the elevators. Scotty attempted to return his attention to the case file in front of him, but after reading the same paragraph five times he gave up placing it on his desk and rubbing his eyes.

"Where'd Lil go?" Kat asked looking at Lilly's desk noticing her bag wasn't there.

"She went shoppin, says she was running outta maternity clothes to wear" Scotty replied

"Oh okay" Kat said

Scotty forced himself to concentrate on the case in front of him but he was still thinking about Lilly. "Dear god Valens, surely you can function without her for a few hours" he said to himself.

Lilly on the other hand was at the Mall with Heather looking for some maternity clothes. Lilly bought several shirts and pants and they were leaving when she noticed a store she never seen before. Looking at the items in the window she suddenly got an idea and she ducked inside emerging fifteen minutes later with a little bag and she and Heather headed for Lilly's apartment. Scotty arrived home a little after eight that night "Sorry Babe, I couldn't get away. Where are you?" He called.

"In the bedroom, can you come in here I want your opinion on some clothes I bought" she called. He rolled his eyes "I don't know anything about clothes" he muttered to himself and he walked into the bedroom. His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw what she was wearing. A slinky black negligee stopping just below her hips and the extremely low cut top accentuated her breasts. His eyes were bulging and felt his body start to respond. "Whaddaya think?" she asked seductively.

"I...err...I...you...look" he spluttered and she giggled

"That good huh" she whispered moving closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck

"You look hot Lil" he finally managed to say.

"You think so?" She said playfully

"Hell yeah"

"I saw this and thought of you so I bought it" she said slowly starting to loosen his tie. He placed his hands on her hips and lowered his head to capture her lips in a fiery kiss. Before he knew what was happing she had ripped his shirt from his body and her hands were slowly making their way down his chest to his pants. He moved them back towards the bed still not breaking contact with her lips. She collapsed on the bed and he fell beside her and before he even had a chance to think she flipped them over and she was straddling him.

"Oh god Lil" he breathed as she lowered her head to such behind his ear. He shifted under her until his throbbing erection was pressing against her centre and he heard her moan. He managed to lower his pants and boxers and grabbed hold of the end of her negligee and tugged it over her head. Lilly raised her head from his neck and slowly lowered herself on to him. He hissed with pleasure and he raised himself up to kiss her breasts as she moved up and down on him. "Scotty" she moaned and he moved to kiss her lips. The tightening muscles around him were making it almost impossible to keep going but he didn't want to stop. "Jesus Lil" he mumbled against her skin and she upped her pace screaming her release and gripping his slick shoulders. He shot himself into her and fell back onto the bed simply exhausted. "Wow" was all he could manage as he felt like the room was still spinning and Lilly slip off him and moved to his side wrapping her arm around his waist.


	22. Engagement party

Disclaimer: I don't own cold case

Chapter twenty two: Engagement party

Lilly had been preparing for the party for over a week. Despite Scotty's insistence that he'd cook Lilly had hired a caterer telling him that he have plenty of time to cook for the rest of their lives and because she could barely boil water she wanted a professional to handle all the food. Scotty had also finished work on the nursery, He and Lilly chose a pale yellow colour and they had assembled the two cots and changing tables (after much swearing on the part of Scotty as he tried to decipher the strange instructions). They stood in the middle of the room and looked around "It's perfect" Lilly whispered running her hand over her increasingly large bump.

"They will love it" Scotty said standing behind her his hands on her shoulders.

That night was the party and Lilly spent more than an hour in the bathroom getting ready. "Lil, hurry up everyone will be here soon" Scotty cried as he helped the caterer set up in the kitchen.

"Cool it Scotty I am comming" she said as she came down the stairs. He smiled as he looked up at her, she was wearing a beautiful pale blue dress at highlighted here brilliant blue eyes. "You look gorgeous Lil" he said moving over to his fiancé to kiss her.

"Thanks, I bought this the other day too" she said and he chuckled

"I think I prefer the other outfit but that might be slightly inappropriate for a family dinner" He whispered in her ear.

"I can put it on later" she said playfully and he wriggled his eyebrows at her. There was a knock on the door and Scotty went to answer it as Lilly got herself a glass of water.

"Hey Valens, Congrates where's Rush" Kite asked handing Scotty a bottle of wine

"She's in the kitchen" Scotty said standing back to let Kite in

"Hi Kite" Lilly said happily moving over to him

"Whoa you gotten bigger over the last few hours" He teased

"I may be almost six months pregnant but I can still kick your arse so watch it mister" Lilly replied

Kite laughed and held up his hands in mock surrender. Everybody else slowly arrived over the next few hours and soon Scotty's and Lilly's apartment was filled with friends and relatives. Lilly happily showed them the nursery and all the Ladies where cooing over the tiny clothes and shoes. When Dinner finally was served Lilly slumped into her seat her feet tired and her back aching. Upon seeing Lilly trying to rub her back Scotty smiled.

"I can give you a proper massage later if you want" He whispered seductively in her ear and she grinned.

"You're on" she whispered back and he chuckled. A tinkling of glass made everybody fall silent as Stillman stood up.

"I would firstly like to say congratulations to Lilly and Scotty, They were just partners for five years and now they will partners for life" everybody clapped

"To Lil who I have always considered as my own daughter I am just so happy for you that you will get a chance to have the family you never thought was possible, so to Scotty I say take good care of my girl" Lilly smiled through her tears and Scotty leaned over and kissed her cheek

"Don't worry Boss I intend to" Scotty said placing his hand on Lilly's stomach earning him another kick against his hand.

Ramiro stood up and a hush fell over the crowd again "To my youngest son I would like to say that your mother and I are so proud of you Mi Hijo, You have grown into a fine young man and we know you will pass on such great quality's to your own son. To Lilly I would like to say welcome to the family" Scotty walked around the table and hugged his father

"Thanks Pops" he said

When everybody had gone and Lilly and Scotty had finally fallen into bed Lilly realised that Stillman was right. She was finally going to have the family she had always secretly dreamed of and as she look over at an already asleep Scotty she knew that she couldn't never imagine her life without him in it. "Hey Scotty" she whispered shaking him lightly

"Lil" he said sleepily "Is there something wrong with the babies" he asked sitting up rubbing his eyes

"No, I just forgot to tell you something" she said running a hand through his dishevelled hair

"What?" he asked looking at her with concern

"That I love you" she replied kissing him he smiled against her lips

"I love you too Lil, and you too Issy and Anthony he said kissing her bump.

A/N I know sorry short chapter but next one will be much longer I promise


	23. Nine months

Disclaimer: Don't own cold case

Chapter twenty three: Nine months

When Lil was almost nine months Stillman told her to start her maternity leave. Scotty was sure that he would have to chain her to the couch to keep her from comming into work but to his surprise she happily accepted it.

Until one Monday morning when she was a couple of weeks from giving birth.

"Lil, what the hell are you doing here?" Scotty asked standing up as his fiancé waddled over to him

"Can't a girl have lunch with her gorgeous fiancé?" she asked kissing his cheek

"Lil, it's only ten o' clock" he said exasperatedly

"Oh well I guess I'll just wait here than" She said easing herself into her chair. Scotty rolled his eyes knowing it was pointless to argue with her.

"Hey Lil, what you doin' here?" Vera asked as he and Jefferies came back in from an interview

"I came to have lunch with Scotty" she replied

"At ten in the morning?" Will questioned kissing her cheek

"We were hungry" she said pointing to her huge bump and he chuckled

"Boss seen you yet?" Nick asked

"No" She replied casually leaning across to grab the file on Scotty's desk before he could stop her.

"I thought I put you on maternity leave Lil" came a voice behind them

"I am..." But Stillman cut her off

"Don't give me that I am having lunch with Scotty bullshit, it didn't work last week and it won't work now. Go home" he replied coolly

"Hang on when did you come in last week?" Scotty asked looking at Lilly. She rolled her eyes

"I was bored at home" Lilly replied

"Well I am gonna take you back right now, you know what doctor Franks said you need rest" Scotty said angrily and she sighed.

"For god sake Scotty I've done nothing but resting" She yelled at him as he help her to her feet and pushed her towards the exit.

"I'll be back once I drop Lil, she won't be back till after the babies are born if I have to tie her to the couch" He stated

The others chuckled at her feeble protests as they made their way to the exit. They were driving out of the car park when Lilly felt the pain rip through her body.

"Ouch" She winced clutching her stomach

"Lil, you okay" Scotty asked quickly glancing over to her

"I think they're comming" She replied as the pain radiated through her

"Really, oh crap" Scotty pressed harder on the accelerator and turned the car around.

"Will you slow down" She gasped "This could take ages"

He pulled up outside the hospital and ran around to her side helping her into the hospital.

"Excuse me, my fiancé is in labour" Scotty said to a passing nurse

"Okay" the nurse grabbed a wheel chair and Lilly sat down as another contraction ripped through her.

"Jesus Christ!" she yelled and Scotty winched and followed them down the hall to the delivery ward. Once they were settled in Scotty rang Stillman to tell them what was happing. Followed by his parents and Mike. Mike had offered to pick up Lil's bag on the way to the hospital.

"That would be great Mike, can you feed the cats too?"

Before he could blink the waiting room was filled with their colleagues and his relatives.

"How she going?" Kat asked when Scotty had come out for some water for her.

"Never heard her swear so much" Scotty replied and he lifted his hand "She damm near crushed my fingers" he exclaimed

"SCOTTY VALENS, GET YOUR ARSE BACK IN HERE!" Lilly yelled

"I better go before she kills me" He replied and he walked back into her room.

Dr Franks had been in to tell Lilly it wouldn't be long now and to give her some pain relief which calmed her down. Scotty tried to say the right thing but he seemed to keep getting her mad at him.

"It's perfectly normal" The nurse whispered to him when he was getting her some ice "They always yell, but she doesn't mean it, I threatened to castrate my husband when I was going through labour" She continued.

"Don't give her any ideas" he replied turning back to Lil handing her the cup of ice.

Two hours later Dr Franks came back "Okay Lil, this is it on the next contraction I want you to push alright" She nodded and grabbed Scotty's hand as another contraction washed over her.

"You're doin great Lil" Scotty said pressing a kiss to her forehead fifteen minutes later.

"One more big push and the first one will be out" Dr Franks said as the nurse beside him prepared a blanket. Lilly groaned and pushed again until a sharp cry met her ears and she collapsed against the bed completely exhausted. "Here he is Lil, you want to cut the cord Scotty" Scotty took the scissors and cut through his son's umbilical cord. The nurse bundled him up and handed him to Scotty. "He's beautiful Lil" Scotty said as tears welled up behind his eyes. He lowered their son so she could see him. "Hey little man" Lilly said reaching out and touching his cheek , Anthony quietened instinctively staring at her.

"We'll just take him and get him all cleaned up " The nurse said taking Anthony in her arms and heading back to the nursery.

"Looks like she's ready" Dr Franks said "Okay you know the drill Lil" Lilly nodded and pushed again squeezing so hard on Scotty's fingers he was sure she'd cut off the circulation.

Another Cry meet their ears as their daughter made an appearance "She looks just like you Lil" Scotty said as Dr Franks handed her to him and he passed her to Lilly.

"Thanks Lil, They are both beautiful " Scotty said pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

"No problem Scotty, why don't you carry the next one" she said sleepily and he chuckled

After Lilly had some sleep the nurse wheeled in her twins to show her how to feed them.

"Might be easier to express the milk then feed them with a bottle so you can feed them both at once" She suggested and Lilly nodded stroking her daughters rosy cheek as Scotty looked down at their son with such love "Ready to meet the extended family guys?" Scotty asked as everyone entered. Isabelle and Anthony were handed around the group all declaring them to be exact replicas of their parents.

"This one is going to be a heart breaker" Kat said cradling Isabelle

"Yeah, no boys touching her till she's 40" Scotty replied taking his son back from his mother and Lilly giggled. When it was finally just the two of them Scotty lay down beside Lilly each of them cradling a baby in their arms. "This is nice" Lilly said sleepily

"Yeah, It is" he kissed her and sighed

"I love you" she murmured

"I love you to Lil"

A/n Last chapter comming up


	24. The wedding

Disclaimer: For the last time this story I don't own cold case sniff

A/n all good things (and fan fiction stories) must come to an end. This last chapter is set two years after Isabelle and Anthony were born enjoy. P.s to all those who reviewed and all those who do review thankyou I have been inspired to right more and I will be starting another story soon so watch out for it

Chapter twenty two: The wedding

Scotty dragged himself through the door and collapsed on the couch completely exhausted. He slipped off his shoes and put his feet up closing his eyes, He felt a tugging on his pant leg and opened eyes breaking into a wide smile as he saw his daughter struggling to climb up on him. "Dada" Isabelle said happily lifting her arms in the air "Hey Issy" Scotty said lifting her onto his lap "Where's mommy and Ant" He asked kissing her cheek.

"Where here" Lilly said comming around the corner and sitting down beside him. "Hi" she said kissing Scotty

"Hey, I missed you today" Scotty said brushing his hand over her cheek.

"Oh yeah, well we missed you too didn't we" Lilly said and Anthony and Isabelle nodded. Lilly had taken her long service leave so she could spend time with the twins, Stillman almost fell off his chair when she announced she was taking voluntary time off.

"I was thinking today" Lilly said putting Anthony on the floor and watched him carefully toddle over to his stuffed toys

"Bout what" Scotty said

"Well, this weekend will be four year anniversary and I was thinking maybe we should get married" Lilly finished

"Really, Lil I thought you wanted to do the whole big wedding thing with the church and the band and the dress" Scotty replied a little confused

"I know, but I changed my mind. I just wanna be with you so let's just go to city hall and get married on Saturday" Lilly said looking over at him. Scotty smiled and leaned in to kiss her "Icky" Isabelle squeaked and Lilly giggled "I bet Emilio taught her that" Scotty replied tickling his two year old daughter as she squirmed to get away from him laughing.

"So is that a yes?" Lilly asked and Scotty nodded

That Saturday Lilly stood waiting outside the judge's office waiting to go in. "Mind if I walk you in" Stillman asked as he approached her.

"I was actually going to ask you to" Lilly said taking his arm and they walked through the doors. Scotty's heart leapt into his throat when he saw her walking in and he smiled "My god she looked amazing" he thought to himself. As Lilly approached him he reached out and took her hand. Stillman kissed her cheek and went to sit beside Kat and Nick who were each holding one of the twins.

"We are gathered here today to join Scotty Valens and Lilly Rush in holy matrimony" The judge said "As I understand you have each written your own vowels, Lilly"

Lilly took a deep breath "Scotty, you my best friend and the love of my life. You have given me everything I have always wanted and I thank god for every day that we are together. I love you more and more each day and look forward to the rest of our lives, to be able to watch our children grow up look forward to spoiling our grandchildren with you. I love you" She finished and smiled up at him

"Scotty" the judge prompted

"Lil, from the moment I meet you I knew you were somethin special. As the years went by I realised that our friendship was the most important thing in my life. You are not only my best friend you are my partner and the love of my life. You have given me everything I have ever wanted, Kids , love friendship. I love you more than anything in this world Lil and I will love you till the day I die"

"May I have the rings" the judge said and Mike handed them the rings and they placed them on each other fingers.

"By the power invested in me I am pleased to announce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Scotty smiled and pulled her into a kiss as everyone cheered

"I love you Lil" he said resting his forehead against hers

"I love you Scotty"

Isabelle and Anthony ran over to their parents and were lifted up Stillman took a picture of the four of them and smiled kissing Lilly on the cheek.

"Thanks Boss" Lilly said

"You're welcome Lil"

"No I mean thanks for everything you've done for Scotty and me over the past four years, allowing us to still work together, I couldn't imagine not working with him" She said looking over at her husband as he talked to Mike and Allie

"No problem Lil, I did it cause you and Scotty were always meant to be" He said and she hugged him

"Thanks Dad"

The end

A/n Its over Scotty and Lil are happy and married and starting their lives together. Now if they only got their acts together on the show and got together this season. Bring on season eight

DIPH


End file.
